Just another rebel?
by LittleSkywalker
Summary: What if Luke and Leia weren't the only Skywalker children? What if there was two others? A young girl and boy, who were frozen for seven years turn out to be the sister and brother of Luke and Leia. What will the outcome of the events these children will bring? What will Lord Vader and Emperor Palpatine do when they discover them? Will they change the fate of the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Rebel?**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

They stood together at the edge of a cliff face on Tatooine. Brother and sister, never one without the other. Nova watched the clouds drift across the sky above them. Her blue eyes dropped and scanned the barren landscape before them. She sighed. Her brother gave her a questioning glance, because he knew what it meant when she sighed.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied, turning her head to face him. "Just bored. Nothing good ever happens here."

"Well," he started, giving her a little smile, "it_ is_ Tatooine."

Nova snorted in amusement. "Yeah, this is Tatooine aright."

"Maybe we should check out if anything worthwhile is going on back at Mos Eisley." He suggested.

She just followed, she didn't really care. Tatooine didn't have _anything_ worthwhile in her opinion. Her brother led the way across the dessert and they walked quietly into the city. Nova let her eyes sweep the area. Her light brown hair was tied in a low ponytail that was covered cloth to keep out the sand when the wind blew. She hated having it covered, she always preferred to let it down so it didn't feel so confined, besides it wasn't that long, it was only to about one and a half inches past her shoulders. She could see her brother tense and had a sense of danger prickling through her spine. Something was wrong, but they couldn't see what. She didn't need to ask him if he sensed it too, she already knew. Their sibling bond would help too. They weren't trained in the force, but they were both aware that they were force-sensitives, and could very well tell when something was wrong.

In the distance a ship landed, and Nova was dead silent. _Imperials. _Her brother nodded and gripped her hand tight. They didn't like the Empire, but they couldn't do anything about it, and when it came to the Empire, James became very protective. _What do they want?_ She asked in her head. She had a strong dislike of the Empire. Storm troopers spread out across the streets of the city, it was if they were searching for something.

"What are you two doing out here?" Asked a familiar voice from behind them.

"Ben!" Nova said excitedly.

He just frowned. "You two need to get out of here." He advised quickly.

James didn't answer, just tugged Nova and led her back to the dessert. Behind them Storm Troopers seemed to be chatting amuck each other, then suddenly one of them pointed at Ben. Old Ben instantly hurried the siblings out of the town. Nova wondered why they seemed very interested in Ben, but didn't protest has he led them away from Mos Eisley. They ended up trekking in vain through the rock and sand filled lands, the Storm Troopers caught up eventually. Nova muttered under her breath as they had the three surrounded. Ben activated his lightsaber.

"He's a Jedi!" Said one of the troops.

Ben gestured the two to run. James nodded and grabbed Nova by her hand and quickly made a break for it. Nova was dragged along, but glanced behind, to see Ben fending off them with quick moved lightsaber moves blocking their blaster shots. James led her back in the direction to their home. Something new was there, Nova felt it but didn't have time to focus on it with James dragging her across the Tatooine dessert. She sighed and they stopped after running a good amount of distance from the action.

"Why did we just leave him?" She asked, catching her breath.

James shook his head. "He can handle a few Imperial Storm Troopers." He replied, also regaining his breath like her. "My focus is protecting you." He told her.

She frowned but didn't argue. She still had a nagging feeling about something else that was dangerous. "James?" She asked. "Do you feel _that?_" She asked.

He gave her a puzzled look and shook his head. "Feel what?"

Now it was Nova who was puzzled but she just shrugged and shook her head; her way of telling him it was nothing. The two twelve year olds stood alone in the desert, close to a large cliff of red-orange rock. It was still there, but she just pushed it away, dismissing it. Nova and James looked back to check for any Storm Troopers pursuing them. None. They sighed in relief.

"I'm going back." Nora said.

"What?" James asked, eyes widening.

"I need to see if Ben's alright, go back home, make sure nobody follows you, we can't risk going together."

He frowned at her. "That's dangerous." He told her.

She rolled her eyes and showed her com-link to him. "I'll be in contact, I'll be fine, James."

He still gave her a disapproving look but she dashed off. It was a long run, and she was already tired enough. When she arrived at the place they last saw Ben, the old Jedi wasn't there, just a ground of wounded and dumfounded Storm Troopers. Ben's lightsaber had simply made the blaster shots bounce back to them and only hurt them in like their legs and arms. Nova noted this. He hadn't killed anybody. She kept hidden as she circled the area. Some more Storm Troopers had come along, plus somebody new. He was tall, and had light brown hair. He seemed like he was maybe the man in charge of them. She had never seem him before, so she didn't know who he was exactly, but it wasn't like much information ever got to Tatooine concerning about people and identities from people who weren't usually there.

"You are sure?" He was asking as she got just a little closer.

"He was a Jedi, milord."

_Milord? _She echoed in her head. _Well I know he isn't an admiral or general, or commander…_ Nova, hidden and quiet, just watched.

"And where is he?" He asked.

The trooper seemed to hesitate, but replied after a few seconds; "he escaped milord, we don't know where he went."

The tall man wasn't happy, she didn't need to be a force-sensitive to feel it. "Find him."

"Uh… Milord, there two others with him as well."

"And who were they?"

He shook his head. "We don't know, sir."

"Then why waste my time?" He demanded in an angry voice.

Nova crouched lower and crept behind a large rock. She pressed herself against it to conceal herself more. _So Ben got away, _she thought smiling. She was happy to know he didn't get captured or killed. _Thank goodness._ She said silently. The young twelve year old could still picture her brother's look. He was probably fussing over her to himself. She had a little bigger smile now when the thought came to her. Nova suddenly heard footsteps by her hiding spot.

"Hey you!" Called a trooper. She froze on the spot, she had been discovered. _What do I do?_ She asked silently.

It wasn't long before the tall man she'd been watching noticed her either and looked curiously in her direction. Nova grumbled under her breath. _Just my luck._ She thought bitterly. The youngling wouldn't get away easily, if she was able to get away _at all._

"She's the girl that was with the Jedi earlier." Said a trooper nearby, catching the tall man's complete interest.

Nova scowled. _My luck just gets worse and worse today._ She had nothing else she could do, she just stood up. Her hair was still covered by the pretty cloth that wrapped around her neck and head. But something about her must've made the man have the reaction he did, because he was very surprised.

He hadn't expected the surprise, he didn't understand it. An undamaged Darth Vader stared at the child at the side of the rock. She had light brown hair that barely showed. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, even from his slight distance he could see them. But her hair, the part of it he could see, it brought back the memory of his wife; Padmé. He frowned slightly, the memory hurt every time it came. His wife had been everything to him. She was very similar to both him and Padmé, and he was just noticing that. He also felt a strong force signature coming from the girl, no wonder she had been with the Jedi. They were probably trying to train her. She wasn't trained though, this he knew. She had no idea how to properly use the force.

"She's a youngling." He murmured, a little surprised at her age. She couldn't be older than twelve, maybe thirteen.

"She's the one who was with the Jedi, milord, I recognize her face." Said the trooper. Darth Vader just nodded, it didn't really matter to him at the time anymore.

He walked over to her, until he stood right in front of her. She was much smaller than him, which meant he towered over her. Darth Vader studied her carefully. She was pale skinned, with a bit of a tan. She didn't flinch as he stood there, this made him pretty interested. Most were afraid of the dark lord, but she remained calm in his presence. The two stared at each other in silence for a long time, most of the troopers around them were probably expecting something different, but Vader crouched a little to even their heights and to talk directly to her face, eye to eye so he had a better feel for what she said was true whenever he questioned her.

"What's your name youngling?" He asked.

"Nova." She replied. "Nova Ani Skywalker." She told him, still unnaturally calm.

He froze. _Skywalker?_ He echoed in his head. That wasn't possible, especially for a child of her age. She seemed to see the surprised written on his face, but she was still calm, maybe just a little confused. Nova, if that was her name, stared directly at him, meeting his eyes without fear. He wouldn't have believed it, had it not been for her eyes and hair. But he didn't understand.

"That's not possible." He told her, referring to her last name. "If you were really a Skywalker you would be much older, and besides Padmé died, there is no way she could have children."

This is when Nova tensed, for the first time in front of him. It was her reaction to his wife's name. She stared at him with bigger eyes now. He frowned. _This couldn't be. It didn't add up. Her age, the fact Padmé was dead. _But he could see it in her eyes, and he could feel it in the force.

"How old are you, Nova?"

"I'm twelve, but I was frozen for seven years." She answered, but he began to notice the hesitation when she had gave him a reply to the question. "Why? Does it matter?" Nova asked.

He nodded. "Very much so." He told her, making his voice gentle, and soothing. He needed her on his side. "Nova, are absolutely sure that's your name? Skywalker?"

She nodded quickly, but still looked confused. "Why does it matter that I'm a Skywalker?" She asked.

Darth Vader would have to tell her, but he didn't think it was the right time, not yet. He would tell her when they had more privacy, and when she had finally given him her trust. She wouldn't take it well, this he could see.

"Nova, I need you to come with me."

She blinked and opened her mouth as if to protest, but her eyes slipped away from him to the Storm Troopers around. She reluctantly nodded and followed him. He took her back to Mos Eisley. He would bring her to his ship. Nova had stopped talking, he noticed how uncomfortable she felt with the Storm Troopers. _She would have to grow used to it,_ he said silently. He brought her to his ship, _The Executer_. She still wasn't speaking, not even to him. He led her to his personal quarters so they could talk without the troopers making her nervous of her surroundings.

She didn't know why the man had taken her to the large Imperial ship, but she didn't like it. She followed him though. They had flown to the large ship, and she hadn't spoken at all. She had kept her mouth shut. Not asking questions, or just talking in general, she was too confused to do so. Nova watched the door slide behind them. They were alone in what must be his personal quarters, which made her more nervous.

"Nova, do you know who I am?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No," she told him. "I'm sorry, but I don't, now please tell me why you've brought me here."

He nodded and gestured her to sit. "I will, but first I need to know the Jedi from earlier." He told her. "Can you at least give me a name?"

She still felt confused, and wondered if she really should tell him. But she did in the end. "I think it was Ben Kenobi." Nova told him.

He blinked, he looked surprised again. This continued to confuse _her._ "Kenobi?" He echoed and she nodded. "Obi-wan." He murmured. "Of course."

Nova was still confused. She wanted to go back home, no matter how boring it was. She wanted to see James's face; his light blonde hair, and hazel eyes. But she also wanted to stay, to learn what the stars was going on. The man didn't make sense to her.

"Nova," he addressed her in a tone that sounded as if he was gonna break something to her that wasn't gonna make her happy, "the man you know isn't named Ben Kenobi, it's Obi-wan Kenobi, and he isn't who you think he is."

Nova didn't understand. What did he mean by that? She stared at him, no longer as calm has she been earlier. She controlled her emotions well, she never let them get the best of her. This man confused her as he spoke.

"Nova?" He suddenly said, snapping her back to the present, she was thinking about Ben.

"I'm here, umm… Sorry about that, I get distracted easily."

He nodded and continued from what he had stated earlier. "Obi-wan was trying to keep you from me." He stated.

She blinked. _That_ caught her attention. "Why would he do that? Ben's taken care of me for as long as I can remember."

"Nova, I am your father." He told her. "Obi-wan stole you from where you were supposed to be," he continued. "From me."

Nova was dead silent. She didn't understand. Why would Ben do that? She trusted him, with her life. Now this man was telling her that Ben had stolen her. She shook her head, confused and hurt.

"I don't…" She said softly. "I don't understand." Nova whispered, blue eyes dark with sadness. Why had he done that?

"The Jedi only wanted to hurt you, but I'll take care of you, Nova, I promise." He told her gently. Nova blinked, she still didn't understand properly what was going on, but at least she knew her father was real, and he was going to explain it to her, or at least she figured he would.

"What do I call you?" She asked. "I hear others saying 'milord', what your name?" She asked.

"Darth Vader." He responded calmly.

She was silent for a moment. She had heard of the name _"Darth Vader"_ before. It struck fear into the hearts of many. She didn't know if she should be scared of the fact her father was the Sith Lord everyone was so afraid of. What could she do in the first place about it anyway? She'd trust him for now, and see where it'd lead her, but she wasn't gonna trust him completely, yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just another Rebel?**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

It's been about say seven days since Nova's come onboard, and she still didn't feel very comfortable. Her father kept telling her she'd get used to being around the Storm Troopers, but she just couldn't. Maybe he could, but she just couldn't stand being near them. They were the Imperial troopers, and she didn't personally like the Empire, but it seemed like she didn't exactly have a choice. It _was_ an Imperial ship. Nova found herself missing Tatooine, or maybe it wasn't the planet, maybe it was James. She didn't remember if they've ever been apart for longer than seven days, or even if they've been apart just three. They were very close brother and sister, and now, Nova was alone in a strange new place without him. At the time she was just following her father. She watched how he treated his men, she was _not_ a fan. Nova grumbled every time he nearly killed one of his officers, and a lot times he did eventually kill someone onboard, she got to the point where she figured he didn't care about it one bit. Maybe having a twelve year old following you everywhere would adjust that, but it didn't seem to do it for a Sith lord. One day, the_ Executer _attacked a large ship. Nova watched from the viewport. Her blue eyes flickered, and she wondered if they've done something wrong. Her father left her side and headed a way. She followed him at first but he turned and held his hand in front of her.

"Stay here, Nova." He ordered.

She frowned, but didn't object as he left her, standing there. The _Executer _soon captured the ship. Nova paced – a little angrily – back and forth. She let her hair down from the ponytail and sighed. She didn't like waiting. Her father's actions were unpredictable to her, and she didn't know if he was going to hurt somebody or not soon. _Can't he see he hurts innocent people? Somebody needs to show him how to actually be kind and non-violent, _she said silently. Nova turned her head as a trooper addressed her. She didn't like how they spoke to her, it seemed it's been told across the ship she was Lord Vader's daughter and for whatever reason everyone called her; _"Lady Nova_".

"Lord Vader told me to see if you'd like to go back to quarters." He told her. "He said if you do to take you there."

She shook her head. "I'm ok up here, trooper." She replied, staring out the viewport again.

He nodded. "Very well." He said, and with that he left.

Nova waited for a long time, until it was completely unbearable. She walked out of the room, past the storm troopers in an uncaring fashion and headed for her quarters. She stopped in the hall, she felt something in the force. Nova froze and concentrated. It was a presence, and it was _familiar. _She murmured under her breath a list of people she actually knew well enough to sense them fairly well and she couldn't decide. She knew it wasn't James, that was for sure. Not caring she could in trouble with her father for not doing as he said, she headed down to the direction she felt the presence. It was woman she felt, she paused and found her being led by troopers to the detention level. She must've been nineteen, or somewhere along there. Suddenly it came to her, she knew this woman, but didn't know her exactly personally. She had been with her before though. A name flickered in her head. A four letter name, so simple, and so familiar. _Leia._ It was all she could put to the woman's face. Nova closed her eyes and tried to remember. She was rewarded with a simple flash back, but everything was blurry. The sounds of Ben's voice – when he was younger – were audible. She focused harder. A voice she knew, but couldn't put a name to was out of breath, but she was giving names. Names for children.

"_Luke…"_ The name was hard to hear, but Nova heard.

"_Leia…"_ Nova opened her eyes, realizing the speaker was her mother, and Luke and Leia were her siblings, but she had forgotten over time.

"Leia." She murmured as she watched the woman being taken away by the troops. Nova followed quietly and used the force to make sure the storm troopers didn't turn to her and only focused on their job. She would find some way of talking to her older sister if it was the last thing she did. Well… Sort of older sister. Nova was only younger because of being frozen. When they got to the lift Nova grumbled quietly. They'd spot her if they'd turn, or they'd clearly notice her if she got in with them. Of course Leia stopped at one point, causing the troopers to order her to move along, but she didn't budge. _Does she know I'm here?_ She wondered. Nova watched her. Leia turned her head to see her, and of course the troopers turned afterward. She grumbled in anger. She didn't want to be spotted by Vader's troopers, it only meant Vader would be unhappy with her later once he learned she had gone somewhere she wasn't supposed.

"Why are you guys just standing there?" She demanded, making her voice as stern as a twelve year old girl could. Leia looked generally surprised a youngling was ordering the troopers, and she probably expected them not to obey, but sure enough they pushed Leia in the direction they were walking before. When Leia looked back at her, Nova winked, telling her she was on her side. Nova was about to follow closely behind, but paused when she sensed her father's familiar presence probably the level above her. She headed down a different hall and up towards her quarters only to bump smack right into him. He didn't look very happy. For a long while they stood staring at each other, as if waiting for the other to talk first. Nova was ready for a long lecture from him, but it never came. Her father just stood there, staring at her.

"Nova." He addressed her quietly.

She looked directly up at him. "Yes, father?"

"I need you to remember to obey my orders." He told her.

"But I just wanted to explore the ship more." She lied.

"I know that's not what you were doing, Nova, I've shown you the whole ship." Vader replied. "Nova, you don't take orders well, I get that, I was a lot like that as a child too, but I need you to try."

She was confused. It wasn't like she was in danger from wandering the ship, why did this matter to him? "Father, I wasn't in danger or anything, what's the problem?"

His eyes grew dark, as if sad maybe, she couldn't tell. He didn't answer her question, but he did lead her back to her quarters. Nova looked back many times, wanting to see Leia. She wanted to tell her older sister who she was, but she knew that would complicate things, and she thought about telling her father, but things were hard enough after he learned _Nova_ was his daughter, so she didn't, but it was still in her mind. When they got back to her quarters she headed to the bed and lay down on her back, but her eyes were on her father, still curious. He was always trying to keep tabs on her, he never wanted to not know where she was or what she was doing. Ever since the first day he'd always make sure he knew who was with her – _if_ anyone was – or what she was doing, always made sure she wasn't stirring trouble with the Storm Troopers and so on. She felt like she was on a leash. Her father was avoiding her gaze at the moment, this made her more curious.

"Father?"

"Yes, Nova?"

"What's wrong now?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?" He answered.

She frowned, he still wasn't looking at her directly. "Father, look at me." She told him. "What's bugging you? I can take care of myself, I know the rules, and I know what to do if I am in danger."

"I know you do." He told her. _Even so sometimes you don't follow the rules._ He added telepathically through the force.

"So what's wrong?" Nova questioned again.

"The Emperor." He said. He walked to the edge of her bed, making her turn to her side as he sat down.

"What about him?" She asked.

"I'm worried what will happen when he learns of you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my daughter." He ended it with that, and got up. "Make sure you tell me next time you wander," and with that he walked away, the doors closing behind him.

Nova sighed and lay on her back again on the bed. She stared blankly at the celling. _He's scared of letting me go,_ she realized silently. The fact that she had no mother proved this. Her mother would've been his wife, and she died when the children were born, so he didn't want to lose her. Despite how annoying the measures he went to keep her in his protection were, she realized how nice it was for someone everyone was terrified of; for someone everyone called a _"monster" _would be trying to take care of her as well as he could_._ Nova smiled to herself. Her father really did care about her. With this she begun to know that she _did_ trust him now. _He just needs someone to lead him back to the light, _a voice said inside her head. With this in mind, she now knew she would have to be that someone.

He wasn't sure how smart his plans were. He wouldn't tell the Emperor about Nova, but if the Emperor found out anyway, both Vader _and_ Nova would be in trouble. At least he's made himself clear to the people on his ship. She was not to be mentioned to the Emperor on any circumstances. If that wasn't obeyed the consequence was like any other rule break. Darth Vader left Nova in her quarters and headed down to the bridge. They would be soon arriving at their new space station; _The Death Star._ He would board the Death Star. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with Nova. Should he take her with him? It seemed like a suitable plan. She'd be close enough for him to watch over. But she was still probably adjusting the _Executer, _putting her on the Death Star might not be the best idea if she wasn't completely used to _his_ Star Destroyer. He would decide later. Vader watched through the Viewport where they were. They were getting closer to the Death Star, soon he'd leave the _Executer_. After many moments he finally made the choice, he _would _bring Nova, so he could keep a close eye on her. He wouldn't trust her with his men. He would go tell her to be ready to board the Space Station. By the time he came back to her room, she seemed to have dozed off. She wasn't asleep, but she wasn't awake. He smiled a little, Nova looked so peaceful as she lay there in bed.

"Nova." He called softly, getting her back to the real world. "Get ready to go."

"Go where?" She asked sleepily.

"The new space station." He answered. "You're coming with me."

She grumbled, "Now?"

"Yes now, come on." He replied.

The twelve year old girl reluctantly sat up on the bed and let out a yawn. She followed him out of her private quarters. She kept in careful pace with him, only about half a step behind. Darth Vader noticed Nova seemed very conscious of all the Storm Troopers they passed in the halls. It was further proof the child still wasn't comfortable with them. _Someday she would get used to them_, he thought. _Someday she won't mind and stop being so fidgety_. The two left the _Executer_ and he led her to the bridge of the Death Star. As the two left his ship, he noticed she became a little timid. He frowned slightly, but didn't let her notice directly. He didn't want her in a position that was uncomfortable, but he still wanted to keep her close to him.

"Why do they call it the _'Death Star'_?" She suddenly asked as they were in a lift.

"Because it's very powerful."

"How powerful?" Nova questioned.

"Enough to blow up an entire planet."

"Oh." She paused for a second before making a complete reply. "And what will the Empire use it for?"

Darth Vader wasn't sure what his answer would be, but luckily he didn't have to answer because the lift doors opened and they bumped into Wilhuff Tarkin, who was apparently waiting for Vader's arrival. At once the dark lord noticed Tarkin was instantly curious why a child had accompanied him. He gave Wilhuff a look, one that said _don't-you-dare-mess-with-the-kid_ all over it. Nova was right beside him at the moment now, she seemed to be a little scared by what Vader could feel. She must think Tarkin is a high ranked person. Indeed Tarkin was, but he was nothing to Lord Vader. Nova looked up at her father, who gave her a reassuring look saying that Tarkin wouldn't be a problem for her and she calmed down, a _little._

"Lord Vader, welcome aboard." Tarkin said as greeting, his eyes somewhat shifting over to Nova a lot.

Vader gave him another look and nodded. "This is Nova." He told him. "She will be accompanying me anywhere I want her to be, and there will be no complaints from you or anyone else, is that clear, Tarkin?"

Tarkin nodded. "Very well, milord. But may I ask why a _child_ is with you?"

Darth Vader gave him another glare which seemed to answer the question. "Is this important to you? Life or death important?" He asked.

"Never mind then, Lord Vader."

"Just show me where we'd be staying."

"Yes milord."

Nova's POV

It's not like it didn't bother me, this place, but I wasn't going to complain to father. But this place_ did_ bug me. First the _Executer _and now _this_ place. I kept in pace, as well as I could being smaller than Lord Vader, as we walked down the corridors. Tarkin showed us our quarters, and Lord Vader led me into my own. It was plain, as most were, as my quarters on the _Executer _were. I walked to the bed and lay on my back. My father remained in the room with me. We were alone now. I thought back to the decision I made before, about leading him back to the light. Now, I wondered how I'd do that. My blue eyes were on Lord Vader, he looked like he was about to say something but he shut his mouth as if he just thought twice about it and decided not to. I frowned, visibly so he could see, but he didn't mention what he was about to say. Now, I decided, was a good time to ask a pondering question of mine.

"Father?" I ask. "How did you end up becoming a Dark Lord?"

He was practically dead silent, just staring at me now. He had light brown hair, similar to mine, and a scar across his face, probably from a battle long ago. "How did I become a Sith, you mean?" He questioned.

"Yeah, pretty much." I answer, watching his face curiously. He didn't display much emotion, but I could feel from the force that he wasn't really comfortable answering my question.

He looked like he was about to answer me, but he just sat down on the edge of the bed. _Oh great,_ I say silently, _this is how every parent sits with you when they're about to say something serious… And boring._ But I watch him still, still curious. He's right next to me, if I look in his eyes I can even see a reflection of myself. I have a "_well?"_ face on right now. He really doesn't want to answer, I can see this as clear as daylight.

"Nova, I really don't have time to tell you a stor-" he begun state, but I interrupted.

I bent over closer to him and looked him straight in the eye. "Don't tell me you don't have time."

He frowned. "Nova." He said gently as he could, I could tell he was trying his best to keep cool with me. "I really don't have the time." With that he got up and left.

I was about to answer, but he just left me on the bed. A little afterwards, I just lay down and close my eyes, letting sleep take me. I wasn't in my quarters when I opened my eyes. Somehow I ended up in an office of some sort. A fight's going on nearby. Two men with lightsabers. I keep my distance. One of them had a purple-ish-pink lightsaber, and the other red in color. Someone else runs into the room at one point. I turn my head and spot none other than my father. He spots the fighting quickly. After I let the events unravel themselves I woke up. It seems the force just answered my earlier question about my father. I assume it's been maybe a few hours since I fell asleep. With the force, I sensed there was some sort of commotion in the hanger. Quickly brushing my hair down, I got ready to head down.

There was a ship in the hanger, when I got there. It appears that someone had been caught by the tractor beam. There was five presences on the ship; three of which were familiar to me. It wasn't long until my dad came down too. The storm troopers formed two lines and saluted to him. Spotting me quickly, his expression becomes mixed. I give him a look telling him I don't care about earlier, and looked back at the ship. He walked over to me.

"I thought I mentioned something about wandering." He said first thing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it." I answer.

"You don't seem to obey it." He replied. "So what do you think?"

"By law the passengers would have abandoned the ship." Said one of the men nearby.

I shrug, and didn't mention the people on board, something just told me not to. "If that's the law, wouldn't they have done that?"

My dad looked down, meeting me in the eyes. "Not everyone obeys the law, Nova." He told me.

Once again I just shrug. "Well if there are people on board, I'm sure they'll be found eventually."

"Hmm… I suppose that's true." He said before turning to one of the troops. "Search the ship." He ordered, and with that he walked away.

"What about me?" I call after him.

"Help out with the searching." He answered, before vanishing behind doors.

Third Person… Again

Nova rolled her eyes, but then smiled. _Finally, something to do,_ she thought. The young girl actually ended up in a spot where she could watch the whole hanger's activates. She was supervising the area with some other men. Her blue eyes focused on the ship, but she wasn't good enough to pin-point any new presences on the ship, even though she assumed there were people on board other than the clones. One of the men started to talk on comm, but was having issues, catching Nova's interest. She waited and watched as a clone trooper walked out of the ship knocking his helmet with his hand and shrug.

"Bad transmitter." He said.

When the clone with the bad transmitter came up, he had friends, and surprised the men in the room with a firing of blasters. Nova just leaned on a computer, and waited. There was two men disguised as clones, a young boy about her age, and a wookie, and an older man. One of the two who were shooting stopped and stared at her. Then the little boy ran out to get in front of her.

"Wait, Han, don't shoot her." He said. Nova recognized the voice. "It's Nova."

"Nova?" Both one of the clones and the older man, causing the one disguised to take off his helmet.

_Luke!_ Nova thought. She knew three of the people with her, the other man and the wookie were the ones she didn't know. _James and… Ben…_ Her memories went back to meeting her father. He took her away from Tatooine, and on the ship he told her Ben was a man called Obi-wan who had kept her away from him. She frowned for a moment. Nova was overjoyed to see her brothers, James, and Luke (Who doesn't know they're related), but she wasn't sure what to do or say now that Ben was here too.

"How the stars did you get here?" James asked.

"Hey, kids, in case ya haven't noticed, we don't have time for storytelling." Said the man she figured was called Han.

James gave him a glare. "She's my sister."

"I don't care who she is," he responded. "We're not here for stories. We need to get the _Falcon _out of here."

"I'll take care of that." Ben told him. "You all stay here, and remember not to let the Imperials get those droids." He ordered. His eye went to Nova, "You too, Nova." He said directly at her. "Stay here with your brother and the others."

He left before she could make a complaint and she begun to grumble with her arms crossed. For once, she was actually quiet around her brothers. She didn't actually feel like talking. But obviously, questions would come eventually, and she would have to find the answers. Nova watched as an R-2 unit was messing with the computer. Han, Luke, and a protocol droid were talking amongst each other about a princess. At one point Luke was trying to convince Han to help rescue her. Nova and James rolled their eyes. The two were both leaning against the wall watching the others. The wookie, who was called Chewbacca, was keeping watch. Eventually, they decided they'd go, much to Nova's relief considering she was terribly bored and knew she can't leave the group without them asking a lot of questions. They were pretending the wookie was a prisoner, and it was working. The problem was, people would wonder why there was two pre-teens running around the _Death Star,_ so Nova and James needed a plan to keep up with Han, Luke, and the wookie. Nova quickly told James that she clones know her now well enough not to mess with her or Darth Vader would be unpleased. James asked questions about why Darth Vader wouldn't be pleased, and she just said she didn't know for sure, maybe it's because she's a force sensitive. That seemed to subdue her brother's questions for now, and they walked down the corridors and toward the lift without any problems with the clones.

By the time Nova and James got to the detention level, it seemed that Han, Luke, and Chewbacca had taken care of the clones that were up there before, but now they had the problem of more coming. Luke was running down the hall looking for the princess's cell. Nova ran after him and used the force. Leia! She clicked the button and the door opened. Luke leaned in.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?" She asked.

"I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm with Ben Kenobi, we're here to rescue you."

"Ben Kenobi? Where is he?" She questioned.

"Come on." Luke replied.

Leia came out, and the group only ended up with a bunch of clones shooting at them. Nova's older sister gave the brown haired child a surprised look that said _'I-saw-you-earlier-didn't-I?'_ She gave a quick nod and took Luke's blaster and shot fast. Han and Chewbacca came down, heavy fire behind them. Nova grumbled when they realize that their only exist was blocked. _Father's going to kill me, _she thought. _What sort of mess have I gotten into now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Just another Rebel?**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

_You've got to be kidding me, _he said silently as he felt two force presences he couldn't ignore. He begun to grumble at the luck that he had gotten today. He had Obi-Wan on the ship, and Nova in danger, he couldn't believe this. _How did_ Nova get in danger in the first place? _Why_ was she in danger? The force wasn't telling him enough. It was either find out what was going on where Nova was, or confronting his former master. The dark lord continued to curse at his luck, but headed instinctively to the lift and used the force to pin-point Nova's location. Obi-wan would have to wait, Vader would go to Nova first. He would deal with his former master later.

'_Nova what's going on?' _He asked her through the force.

It caught her off-guard, his voice did. Nova completely froze. Force-connection. She grumbled. How would she answer _that_ question? Being completely unfocused as she was, she didn't notice Chewie, James, and Leia had gone down the garbage shoot. Nova still had a gun, but she was still, unsure what she was doing anymore. Luke nudged her a little. But she stood still where she was.

"Go." She told him.

"Nova-" He began, but she cut him off.

"Go on, I'll be right behind ya Luke."

He frowned at her, but Han gestured for them both to get a move on. With Luke gone, Nova got out of hiding spot, where she had been shooting from, causing Han to shout at her to get back, she'd get shot. But she knew she wasn't in complete danger if the clones came to their senses in time. The twelve year old walked forward, and raised a hand to Han.

"Get out of here," she ordered. "I know how to handle _them,_ I've been on this ship long enough."

Finally, he dove in head-first into the shaft as well, and she continued walking forward. The clones looked confused for a second, some of them probably recognized her by now. But just then the doors to the lift opened, and her father walked out, once more catching her off-guard. Nova then, decided to could speed up her pace. She'd rather be shot than deal with a father who wasn't happy with her, but she would be brave. She could keep him distracted and he wouldn't realize her brothers were here. He didn't even know she had brothers in the first place. Nova walked straight to him. Blue eyes meeting his evenly. Though he didn't often show his emotions too well, she could see it on his face today. He wasn't angry looking, he looked upset actually, maybe worried as well. Also a bit stressed out. He led her into the lift, and turned to face her again, he had a more serious look.

"Nova, are you alright?"

"Yeah." She answered. Honestly, she wasn't. Well physically, she was, but she was worried for her brothers, her sister, and Han and Chewie, and nervous about what would happen if the events unfolded too fast and her father knew what had occurred in more details.

"What was going on down here?" He demanded.

She was silent. How would she answer that? He noticed the hesitation. He crouched down, and put his arms on her shoulders, and looked her right in the eyes.

"Nova, I was told earlier there was a problem in the cell block that was the princess's." He told her. This caused her to visibly flinch. He saw that clearly. "Nova, what was going on? I need you to tell me."

"If I say, you'll just hurt them." She blurt out, her voice frightened, but determined. "I've seen you done so many things, hurt so many people, I don't want them involved."

"Who, Nova, I promise, I won't-" She cut him off before he could finish, at the same time pulling away from him.

"_Don't_ make a promise you won't keep."

He was silent for a long time. She looked away from him, and crossed her arms. She meant what she had said, but she realized how much it probably got to him. Nova begun to wonder why she had begun to trust him earlier if this was only to occur. But what she did know was he couldn't keep a promise like he was about to make before she interrupted him. Nova and the dark lord stood in silence for a while. The doors slid open and they stepped out. This was their level, both their quarters were located there. Instinctively, she headed for her room, and her father seemed to follow her. She scowled to herself, she no longer wanted to speak, to anyone in that matter. Why couldn't everything could just be simpler than this? She sat on her bed and crossed her arms again.

"_What?_" She asked her father.

He met her eyes evenly, "You _know_ what, Nova." He answered in a cold voice that showed that he was a little impatient.

She stayed silent. "I am _not_ some tool for information."

She was getting on his nerves, and really didn't have the time for this, it was the best he could do to keep himself from threating her, but she was his daughter, and he wasn't going to hurt her, or at least not _try_ to. Darth Vader was quiet for a long time after her latest comment, and the one she made in the lift. She was pushing him away. Keeping calm, he replied to her in a careful voice, but the stress he felt could be heard in it.

"Nova, I _know_ you aren't a tool." He told her. "But this is important, I need to know what happened."

She kept her arms crossed and her mouth shut, it was clear she wasn't going to answer. He really just wanted this to be over with so he could find out what Obi-wan was up to and end it. Darth Vader watched her curiously, she had never shown that much fear around him, actually she never was afraid of him, or at least not visibly, but now there was that flicker in her eyes. Whoever she was protecting meant a lot to her, but she was frightened of him. He frowned a little. Vader didn't want her frightened of him, he also didn't like that she was defending someone that was probably rescuing the princess.

"Nova, I really don't have the time for this, so _please_," he said gently as he could. "I need you to tell me what was going on."

"_Why?_ So you can hurt my friends?" She asked.

"Nova, it's my job to maintain this ship while I'm here, I need to know what was happening." He answered, getting irritated. At least he knew now that whoever she was defending was her friends, which meant they were probably from Tatooine. Curious.

She huffed and kept sitting with her arms crossed. "Why would I betray them? They're the only friends I've got."

He frowned. "Nova, only rebels would be wanting the princess. What side are you on?"

Nova's brow lifted. "Which _side_ am I on?" She asked. "Honestly, father." She said, sounding angry herself. "How 'bout the side that doesn't hurt innocent people?" Nova hissed.

He went silent for a while. She had never spoken like that to him before, he had never heard her so angry. Darth Vader didn't know how to answer that. Nova – by now – had probably heard what people called him; a monster, but the way she acted with him, so calm, and innocent, he never knew what she had came to think of who he was as a person. _Is that what I am to her?_ He wondered. The sith lord moved his eyes away from her burning blue gaze. Nova wasn't going to talk. Knowing this, he quietly headed to the door to leave, then paused.

"I'm sending you back to the Executer soon," he told her. "It'll be safer there, not as a big as target to the Rebels."

She didn't answer, just lowered her eyes, staring blankly down. Nova was very stubborn, but this just proved she was clearly related to him and Padmé. With nothing else to say, he left the room, and headed back to the lift, his mind on the recent events that had crossed with him and his daughter. Nothing would hurt him more than his own child – the only thing he had left of Padmé – to push him away. He stood in silence, hurt.

The little group had run into more trouble, even got separated once or twice, but found their way to the ship. James kept glancing behind, praying that Nova would appear down the corridors any moment, but she never came. His blue eyes saddened as he followed Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewie. James closed his eyes and reached out –as well as _he_ could–for his sister. Finally, he did find her. She must be a few levels above them, and of course not _directly_ above them.

'_Nova?'_ He called telepathically.

'_J.J? What is it?'_

'_Are you alright, what's happened? Where are you?'_

'_I'm fine, don't worry.' _She answered.

He frowned, that wasn't very assuring to him. _'But where are you? What happened?'_

'_James! Calm down, everything's alright, where are you?'_

'_Down at the hanger.'_

'_Good, and trust me, I'm fine. You need to stop worrying.'_

'_Sorry, but it's my job.' _He told her. If there was one thing James was good at, it was being brotherly and protective.

'_Oh brother,' _she said, her voice amused. _'I'm fine, and I'll see you in a bit, so stop worrying.'_

Finally, he gave in. Nova had a plan, he'd let her go with it. But if she got herself killed it was her fault… Well, and he'd be the one who blamed it on himself… _'You better.'_

'_James, trust me, I'll see ya soon.'_

With that their force conversation was over, and the youngling followed his companions to a spot close to Han's ship. They all were standing, hidden in a spot for a while. _There's too many clones, how will we make it to the ship?_ He glanced at Han, Luke, Chewie, and Princess Leia. James looked up, using the force to locate Nova again. She was on the move. She's coming down! He smiled, relieved. Suddenly the sound of clashing lightsabers came from somewhere nearby. The clones looked at each other and headed in that direction. Taking this as a good chance to get to the ship, the group started to head out, but James and Luke stopped dead. Ben Kenobi and some other man were fighting. _I've seen that guy before, but where?_ He and Luke glanced at each other. Suddenly, Nova's head popped out from one of the entrances to the hanger than froze. She saw the two fighting as well. She suddenly, without a word, ran past the troopers and to the fighting men. Without a warning, Ben and his opponent were against the wall, their lightsabers out of hand. Nova looked genuinely surprised as she looked at her hands. James had his mouth open in surprise. He had never seen his sister push two people with the force. She had never done that before. She could only do little things like picking things up and holding them in the air for a short amount of time, but somehow she managed pushing the fighters against the wall. Both Ben, and the other man looked surprised as well.

"Nova!" He called. "Nova, come on!"

She stayed where she was.

"Nova, come on!" He repeated.

She still stayed.

She was dead still, staring at her hands for a moment, barely hearing her brother's words. Ben and Vader stared in surprise at her. Nova didn't even know how she did that. _What did I just do?_ She knew that she was a force sensitive of course, and she could do somethings. Picking small things up without actually holding them, but this was completely different than that. That was pushing two grown men, both force sensitives (and very powerful ones at that) against the wall. Her father and her guardian. Nova didn't know what to do right now. They weren't fighting anymore, but neither were talking. Her father looked like he was in complete shocked, and Obi-wan seemed to share it. She lifted her head for a moment, meeting her father's eye. She turned her head slightly when James called out once more, trying to get her to go to the ship. She shook her head, and he went silent, as if unsure of what to do anymore. She cocked her head in the direction of the ship, and reluctantly he dashed up, glancing back to her. Luke called to Ben. Nova gave the older man a glare, as if telling him he better go right now or she's not going to be happy. Using the force he summoned his lightsaber back to his hand, but didn't leave.

"Oy, I ain't gonna look after them." She told him.

Her father also grabbed his lightsaber using the force, his eyes narrowed on Ben, but Nova walked in front of him. "Nova, get out of the way." He ordered.

"No." She answered simply. "I've seen you kill _too _many times."

Obi-wan wasn't going anywhere it seemed, but Luke called to him again and he walked towards the teen quietly. Ben turned and met Nova's eyes, both sending some silent communication to one another. Nova wasn't going to stay here, she had an escape plan, but she'd try helping her father first. Obi-wan knew this now, and got James into the ship as it begun to take off. Nova and Vader stared at each other for a long time. That was a _very _bold move for a twelve year old. To stop the fight like that, and now she was going to be even bolder. She was going to try to teach her father something. They both stared down the other as if waiting or expecting an attack (whether words or weapon). Vader's eyes were narrowed down on her.

"I hope this teaches you something, because you should know by now I put myself before others." She said. "How many people do you have to kill before you realize what you're doing is wrong?"

"Who are you to tell me what is right or wrong?" He asked. "Last time I checked, I am _your_ father."

She sighed. "I already know, that _I _am not in charge of you, but don't you see that you hurt _innocent_ people?"

"I do what is necessary for order."

"Is that what you believe?" She asked. "Your actions only cause people to want to stand up against you even more." She told him. "If you wanted _'order'_ you wouldn't kill so many people."

The two stood there for a long period of time, just glaring at each other. What a pair the two happened to make. Nova, the stubborn daughter, and Vader, her equally stubborn father, well at least the two showed their family resemblance. The dark lord seemed to know there wasn't much point in auguring with Nova, considering she always came up with a good comeback. And she knew this too, but she also knew her father's power.

Nova's POV

After what seemed like a millennium, my father suddenly grabbed me by the wrist and led me down the corridors. I can tell I was really getting on his nerves. Why doesn't he try to 'teach me a lesson'? I realize he's taking me back to my quarters. He summons the lift and he pulls me in. The two of us don't say anything as we go up to my level. As he brought me back to my room, and heard the door close behind us and suddenly feel like I can't breathe. I gasped, but it was no use to try getting air. My father had a tight grip in the force. Everything seemed to go fuzzy around me, my vision blurred.

"Father." I gasped. "Please, stop." I begged.

But he didn't release.

Vader's POV

"Father, please, stop! I can't-I can't breathe…" Nova's voice was so small, weak, she was unable to fight me. When I realized what I was doing I let go instantly. She fell to the ground on her knees, coughing, trying to regain her breath. Her blue eyes flickered as she looked up at me. She was afraid. I let out a shaky sigh. I should've controlled myself better. I crouched down and helped her up, she seemed startled at me trying to help her, but she allowed me to assist. What surprised me, was when I looked into her eyes, she showed _no grudge_, _no anger_, just… _sympathy? _She wasn't angry with me, but I had nearly killed her, why?

"Nova…" I murmured softly. She looked at me, full attention when I said her name softly. "I'm _so _sorry, I don't… I don't know what I was doing, I should've had more control over my actions."

She didn't answer. Maybe she was too frightened now. Nova was such an innocent girl, she didn't deserve pain. She didn't deserve hardship like she must be feeling. It was almost impossible to see her emotions practically all the time, only once and a while did she let them show, I guess it's just because she's like me and her mother. But suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I was holding her close.

"Why…?" I whispered. "Why are you so okay with me?" I ask. "When I've caused you so much pain?"

She just clung onto me. "Because, I can _sense_ _your_ own pain." She said softly. "You've experienced _so much more_ of it than me."

"I still don't understand why you are so understanding with me." I tell her.

"You're my father, and family sticks together right?" Her blue eyes met mine. Her words meant more than anything. A Sith Lord isn't supposed to have the feelings I can feel right now, but with my daughter here in my arms, nothing could be more perfect. After so many years, I have found love that filled my heart up. _Nothing_ will take Nova away from me, I vow silently. She rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes.

"You didn't mean to hurt me." She said softly, catching me off guard. She had a small smile, but her eyes were wet. "There's still good in you, father, _please_ be the Jedi you once were."

My heart broke there. "Nova," I whisper. "It's too late for that."

She kept close to me, but her eyes were still watering. I had never seen the child cry before. I guess she is too strong willed to really let emotions like that show, but she was getting to the breaking point. I held her tightly, and closed my eyes. She was broken hearted as well, but it was true, there was no going back.

"Nova." I say softly, making her look up at me again. "Jedi, or Sith, I promise I'll try to be the best father I can be, I'm _not exactly_ used to parenting."

She managed a giggle at the last part of my sentence and gave me a small nod, but I can feel her sadness.

"Oh, and I just forgot, I'm still sending you back to the _Executer._" I tell her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. It's too_ dangerous_ for me here." She said sarcastically, making me roll my eyes.

"Death Star, big target." I remind her. "Alright, now you remember the rules right?"

She punched me in the arm. "How can I forget? You made a _huuuge_ list."

"And you'll_ obey_ them?" I tease.

"I get it, I get it, we'll see."

"I'll send some of my troops to pick you up in my shuttle." With that I left, she seems in a slightly better mood now, but I can still sense that she's sad, as well as disappointed. _If I could go back, I would kid, _I say silently, as I walk through the halls. I'm heading to the bridge. Me and Tarkin have decided to track that ship that got away (*cough cough*).

TPOV

James was very, very downcast. Obi-wan and Luke sat together in the _Falcon, _accompanied by Princess Leia and the droids.

"Why did we leave her?" James asked, looking towards Ben.

"She'll be ok." Obi-wan answered. "Nova is a very clever girl."

"But I still don't understand." He protested, and Luke nodded in agreement. Leia was listening, also wondering why they had left the twelve year old girl.

Obi-wan let out a sigh. "By the looks she was giving me, Nova _has_ a plan." He told them, making James blink in curiosity. "Besides, if the Vader wanted to have her harmed, don't you think she wouldn't have been wandering the ship freely?"

Leia got up at that. "I just remembered something." She announced, causing the group to look at her. "I bumped into Nova while on the _Executer._"

"What was she doing there?" Asked James instantly. He didn't understand, Nova hadn't been able to tell her story (thanks to Han…).

"Not sure." Leia answered. "But I remember when she talked to the Storm Troopers, they actually _obeyed_ her."

_That_ caught them all by surprise, or maybe everyone but Obi-wan, who was lost in thought.

"I see." Murmured the Jedi Master.

James turned his head to him again, confused. "What is it Ben?"

"It seems Vader has high interest in Nova."

"That doesn't sound very good to me." Said Leia.

"Well actually, I think it's very good for Nova." He told her. "It means that she'll be protected while in the presence of the Empire. _Why_ Vader is interested in her is beyond me."

Leia frowned, thinking. "I'm not sure either, all I know is that the troops would obey her when she ordered them around." At this, James smiled a little. It was amusing to know a child could boss around storm troopers.

'_James?'_

James blinked. "Hey, Ben, have I mentioned me and Nova can communicate by using the force?"

"No." He answered.

"Well, we can."

"And where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"I think she's trying to get my attention."

They all rolled their eyes and gave him a look.

'_Nova? Where are you, what's going on? Why did Ben leave you on the space station?'_

'_Stop fussing.' _She answered. _'I'm fine, and I'm actually back on the Executer now.'_

'_Leia told us about earlier, and Ben thinks Vader has a strong interest in you, what in the Stars is going on, sis?'_

'_It's a little hard to explain on the Vader part, I'll tell you later some time, I was just checking in with you, are you alright?'_

'_Yeah, we're heading for the Rebel base.'_

'_Be careful, my guts tell me the Imperials put a tracer on y'all's ship.'_

'_We already assumed that they let us go too easily.' _

'_I thought so too, be careful.'_

'_Hey, you be careful too.'_

_Heesh, he sounds like dad, _she said silently, rolling her eyes. Nova lay on her bed, and sighed. Should she go with her escape plan? Or should she stay? _I still want to catch up with James… _she said silently. _But what about dad? He'd flip._ Nova closed her eyes and reached out with the force. She felt a nudge from Vader, and concentrated.

'_What?'_

'_Nothing, just making sure you're not causing any trouble.'_

'_I'm in my room.'_

'_Good.'_

She rolled her eyes. After a while, she jumped out of her bed, and strolled out of her room very quietly. Nova carefully headed towards the hanger. _I just hope I can find them,_ she thought as she found a suitable ship. Nova snuck in carefully and studied the controls. Upon flying away from the _Executer, _she reached out with the force to try and find James again. She concentrated hard, and found him. Smiling, she headed for the _Falcon, _at high speed. _I'm actually… Flying a ship! _She let out a small squeal of excitement and made the ship do many spins as she followed her brother's ride. Full of glee, she followed them, still enjoying the fact she was actually flying a ship. _Yavin 4, _she said silently. Nova landed her ship, and walked outside. She hadn't landed in the Rebel Base's hanger, due to the fact she was flying an _Imperial _ship. Quickly, she headed through the forest to the base. At one point she slid down a steep slope and bumped right into a young boy her age. She rubbed her head, and he seemed to be doing the same, but with more amusement. He got up and gave Nova his hand.

"Here, let me help you up, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok." She answered, taking his hand, and letting him pull her up.

He had brown hair, but when she looked in his eyes, she was rewarded with a surprise. His eyes were a very interesting site. One was green, and one was blue as blue can be. He seemed to notice her surprise and gave her a grin. She looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm told it's rude to stare, sorry." She said softly.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm perfectly fine with it." He told her. "I'm Ryan by the way."

"Nova."

He smiled. "You have a very lovely name."

Her checks went red. "Thank you."

"I was just taking a walk outside, my brother's a Rebel Pilot so I stay at the base."

"My brothers should be in the base too by now." She told him.

"I bet they'll be glad to see you then if you've been wandering for a while."

She smiled. "I think they will." She answered.

"I'll take you inside."

"Thank you, Ryan."

"No probs, come on."

When the two walked into the hanger, a surprised Obi-wan, James, Luke, and Leia all stared at her. James came racing down and hugged her.

"Oh thank the stars you're alive!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're squeezing bro, you wanna choke me?"

"How'd you get all the way here, kid?" Asked Captain Solo.

Obi-wan just smiled knowingly.

"I jumped into an Imperial shuttle."

"You've got some guts, kid, I'll give ya that." Han told her.

James let go. "Sorry, I was worried sick, even if you told me you were fine."

Luke and Leia walked over to her. "I'm glad you're ok." Luke told her.

After a nice reunion, Ryan made the excuse to spend more time with her by showing her around. James and Luke gave Nova a look, and Leia gave her a smile. Nova flashed her brothers a glare saying _'NOT-MY-BOYFRIEND', _and followed him around the base. Ryan seemed very nice, and he shared a lot of the same interests. He also happened to be a force sensitive, but had been keeping it secret because he was in no mood to let his powers be open to the Empire, everyone knew what happened to force sensitives. Nova smiled as he kept talking 'bout his boring old life on Naboo.

"I mean the waterfalls are nice, but it was about time I got to see more of the universe, right?" He was saying. "Naboo is a beautiful planet, but the problem was I've seen it every day of my life, and besides both my parents died in a crash, so it was just me and big brother."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

"I wasn't very close with them, but… I miss them a lot."

Nova thought back to her life on Tatooine. All she had was James. Well, and Ben, but he wasn't _always_ there. As a baby, she was taken care of by someone, so was James, but neither remembered anymore. "I grew up without parents." She said softly. "All I had was James, remember that kid who nearly squeezed me to death? He's all I really had."

"Where'd you live?"

"A dessert planet called Tatooine."

"Never been there before, but a dessert? Sounds a little… Hot."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled lightly. "Very."

"I don't think I could stand a big dessert planet."

She laughed. "Not with your light skin, you'd get sunburn all over!"

Laughing, the two found Leia again, in a room basically filled with computers and such. A plan has been made recently, hence all the rebel troops that'd been going to hanger, even though with Ryan's conversation Nova hadn't really been allowed to notice. They walked over, and listened to what was going on. They were going to attempt to blow up the Death Star! She found herself trembling when many of the rebel troops had been killed. At one point Luke started making the run himself. She felt a hand slip into hers.

Ryan had sensed her unease and fear. "I'm sure he'll be able to do it." He told her.

She turned her head to him, and nodded.

Now all was suspenseful. It was nerve-breaking for the twelve year olds. Nova closed her eyes. Then Luke had did it! He blew up the Death Star. Ryan and her looked at each other, both in excitement and ran to the hanger.

"You did it! You did it, Luke!" Nova shouted happily, racing to her brother's/friend's side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just another Rebel?**

**Chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

**Author Notes: everyone who's been reviewing: Aww, you guys are so awesome, thank you all so much for the praise, I'm glad to know the story is enjoyable. :D**

It's been a few months since the Death Star was destroyed, everything seemed to be going pretty well for the Rebel Alliance. Nova sat on a tree branch, her legs hanging down, and crystal blue eyes staring at the starry night sky. A light breeze ruffled the leaves gently around her. Not one cloud flickered across the sky, and the full moon shone. They had made a temporary base on a beautiful multi-terrain planet, and it was located close to an equally beautiful forest. The young Skywalker stared up at the sky with eyes that seemed to have a glazed look to them. She was lost in reverie. The sound of footsteps snapped her out of her day-dreaming. She looked down to see Ryan, a friend she had made when she bumped into him outside the Rebel base on Yavin 4.

"Hey Nova!" He shouted up to her as he spotted her.

She waved, smiling. Ryan had been an instant friend when they met, but it seemed Luke and James thought Ryan might actually fancy her, and she knew _this_ of course because of their _constant_ teasing. He seemed to be glancing around at the trees around him, then jumped and climbed, looking slightly unsure. Nova's smile became a broad grin as he almost lost his grip once or twice as he made his way to where she sat.

"Nice… Spot you chose." He told her.

"I would've thought someone as athletic as yourself can climb a tree." She teased.

His face went red. "I don't climb often." He told her. "I liked to swim, there's lots of waterfalls, and rivers, and lakes all over Naboo."

"Must've been real pretty there." She murmured, thinking about her own former home on the barren desert landscape of Tatooine.

Ryan's multi-colored eyes shone at her in the moonlight. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter, does it?" He asked. "We've got a whole galaxy to see."

She smiled again. "Yeah, that's true, considering we never stay in one place too long."

Silent in his meditation chambers, Lord Vader sat with eyes closed. He let the force run through him, and used it to reach out to look for his daughter's presence. It wasn't long when he found it. Her signature shown like a bright beacon of pure light. He smiled. He was glad to know she was alright. A pain of longing, though, entered his heart. Vader had been alone for nineteen years, then he finally realizes that Padmé had survived long enough to have their precious little daughter; Nova, and he wanted nothing more than to take care of the young daughter. Nova, of course, was very stubborn, not a surprise there, and had went after her Rebel friends. He sighed, opening his eyes. At least she was alright, and not in any danger. If only he could track her location, but their force connection only went so far.

Nova's POV

Music was playing softly, and stars filled my view. Me and Ryan were flying a small two-person ship along with an astromech droid. We were to look for places for a good "long-term" base for the Alliance. We were currently flying in the middle of nowhere, well in a matter of speaking. Middle of nowhere as in not close to any planets. Ryan seems pretty relaxed at the moment. I think it's because his favorite place is defiantly behind the controls of a ship. Well..., that or anywhere with music, which is what he is listening to at the moment, so I'm pretty certain he's really enjoying himself right now. The droid starts beeping, and I tell him that we're gonna fly it manual for a bit. Ryan turns and grins at me, and then focuses on flying again. I don't need to use the force to sense that he is very excited right now. He told me about how he always want to do something that meant doing good for others. Looking for a new base meant helping the Alliance, which meant helping others with something they believed in. Back at temporary base, before me and Ryan left, everything went on as normal. Of course, James was still teasing about Ryan and me, but I know it's only because he likes messing with me. I move my eyes from the controls for a moment, and look at my companion. He doesn't really have a crush on me does he? I shake my head and focus on what I'm doing. We need to find a safe place for a good base so we won't need to stay in one place too long. I think Luke and Ben are looking too. Hopefully one of us will find a good place.

"Hey Nova," Ryan says suddenly.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Want to stop on Naboo for a little?"

"Are you insane?" I question him instantly.

He laughed. "I've got a group of cousins who still live there."

"Yeah, and Naboo is the Homeplanet of the Emperor."

"I'm sure we can avoid any Imperial entanglements while there, it is my Homeplanet too after all, and I know all the perfect hiding spots in Theed so we can sneak around unnoticed."

I sigh and shake my head. There's no point in arguing with this guy. "We can't visit for long, we've still got a base to find a planet for."

"I know." He replied as he begun to set the coordinates for Naboo.

The ride to Naboo was short enough, and filled with Ryan's stories of his cousins. As we landed, I opened my mouth in awe, and no words could come out. The planet was so beautiful, just as Ryan had described. We landed out somewhere in the country side. I jump out of the ship and spun around a few times, getting a wonderful view from all sides. In front of me a huge, glistening lake, and an island out in the waters. Bird song echoed through the trees. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, _or _seeing. Never had I been to a place like this… So perfect. How could such a place be the Homeplanet of someone cruel and vile like the Emperor himself? Almost without thinking I kick off the night black boots I've been wearing, then toss them in the ship, and ran down a hill of grass, loving the feel it had on my feet. From behind me I hear Ryan chuckle and ran after me.

"I guess this means you like Naboo." He called.

I laughed. "Your cousins live here!? So lucky!"

I must've been giving him the best day of his life with the amount of joy I had for this new place because his smile was larger than I've ever seen it before. He finally caught up to where she had ran down to. The two of them were right by the edge of the lake, on the perfect shore. I lean forward, and stare at the water. I've lived on a desert planet my whole life, I've never seen such a huge amount of water in one spot. Then I remember people talk about water worlds! Planets that have little land and mostly ocean! I can barely believe how much water is in front of me! Without warning, Ryan pushed me, and I toppled into the water. I bobbled my head out and grabbed him.

"You jerk!" I shout, laughing.

He splashed me and dove underwater. _Hey, where'd he go?_ Suddenly my foot is being tugged and I'm pulled under. I quickly take a breath as I was brought under. My eyes stung for a moment, but it didn't really bug me. I resurface as soon as possible though. I am not a strong swimmer. Ryan seems to realize this and pops his head back up.

"I forgot you lived in a desert, sorry. I played with my brother in the lake a lot."

I splashed him again. "It's alright, swimming's not too hard, and I seem to be able to float okay."

He shrugged and we get back on the shore. I laugh at noticing how wet we are just playing for a few moments in the water. He pointed to a house in the distance. A beautiful house. I smile.

"My cousins moved their when they realized their younger sister was force-sensitive. We had some friends; Sola and her husband and kids, and that's their lake house. My cousins didn't want to be near Theed because that's where more Imperials are."

I nod. "I see."

"Come on." He said leading me across the field of grass. I feel like this place could be heaven. I still can't believe that this is the Emperor's home world.

Vader's POV

Upon being so focused on Nova, I found myself able to feel her even better than I thought I could. It was clear wherever she was, she was super happy. I smile softly, maybe the first time in a long time too. Nova's happiness makes me happy, I guess that makes sense, but that has happened in a while. My wife made me happy to, whenever she was, and that big o' smile of her's. But it only brought pain now when I looked back at it. She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Nova was alive, but he didn't know where she was. At least she was happy. I close my eyes and concentrate even more.

Water. Splashing. Lake. House… Naboo! My eyes snap open. She's in the lake country on Naboo, where Padmé used to stay in the summer. The same place they had been married! What in the stars does she think she's doing there!? That's Emperor Palpatine's Homeplanet! I didn't even really think about it, I left my meditation chamber and went to my private hanger. I flew my shuttle away from the _Executer_ and set a course to Naboo. I set it to hyper-speed, and waited. Why did she have to end up there? Around the time I slowed my ship's speed, and I spotted the planet I reached out in the force for the child.

'_Nova?'_

If she's been unable to hear my previous tries to contact her, or if she's been ignoring them, it wouldn't work this time, we were too close. I felt a small bit of surprise off the force, but didn't get a reply. I landed my ship in Theed, and took a speeder to the lake country. It took some time, but I spotted my dead wife's lake house quickly in the distance. There was small two-pilot freighter in the field. I instantly figure it's most likely the ship Nova had flown in. Who was with her? Obi-wan? No, I would've sensed his presence in the force. I stop the speeder and scan the area with keen eyes, I refuse to miss any signs.

There!

Her force signature shone brightly from the island in the lake. I wait for her to realize I was out here, but if she did notice, she didn't acknowledge me in anyway. I grumble. Why was she so stubborn? Answer; she's related to me. I sigh and shake my head. Children. After heading out to the island, I can't figure out her direct location. I've never been on the island. I remember Padmé telling me how her family would swim out here, and lay out in the sand. I remember that conversation quite well. I concentrate. Nova's trying to stay hidden.

Up.

I angle my head to the sky and trees. There she is, staring at me through the branches. She doesn't move. She reminds me somewhat of small mammals that stay completely still when a predator like a dog or something spots them. She doesn't make a sound, but I can see she's surprised to see me. I note that she must be really strong, and really good at climbing to get that high in that particular tree. It didn't look very strong up there, yet she hung on that branch like she was the weight of the smallest bird.

"Nova!" I call up to her.

She doesn't answer.

I silently curse. _Of course_ she doesn't want to come down. She's spent too much time with those stupid Rebels.

Nova's POV

I see him through between the branches and heard his voice, but didn't move. Should I go to him? Part of me wants to, but the other part doesn't. I know being a Rebel means I'm against the Empire, so going to him could be bad. But I am his daughter, I want to be with him. I don't know what to do! I watch him. What would Ryan do? What would happen if Luke and Leia knew I bumped into someone Imperial? Luke would freak out in worry. And Ben would be concerned too. Luke, Ryan, James, and Leia don't know about Vader, I'm not sure if Ben does, but I think he probably knows. The branch I'm on isn't strong enough to hold me forever. I need to choose. I shift myself, and slide to be next to the trunk of the tree. I see father eying me curiously now. He knows I'm going down. I was about to climb down when someone's voice makes me turn my head.

"Nova!?"

It's Ryan. I click my comm and tell him to get back to the house.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Just go back, he can't see you. He'll know you're force sensitive." I whisper.

"But… What about you?"

"I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing, now go."

With that, he doesn't ask any more questions, and I can sense him heading away. I notice father is still watching me. Something else is in his eyes. Not curiosity, but worry. What? I hear the branch crack and grab hold of the trunk quickly. I need to be more careful later with trees like this. I climb slowly down, not used to going down like this. I usually just jump out of the trees like a monkey or squirrel, but I'm much too high to do that without hurting myself. Once I'm at least a third down, still pretty high, I jump off. Father looks alarmed, but I landed squarely on my feet.

"Honestly, Nova." He managed. "Don't do that."

Without thinking I ran into his arms. "I'm sorry." I whisper. "I know you're upset with me running off, I'm really sorry."

He seems taken off-guard with this, but doesn't object to the embrace. "I forgot about that when I noticed the branch was going to break."

I laugh a little. "Well, I was a bit distracted."

"Friend calling you?"

I nod. "Please don't go after him, I don't know what I'd do if I heard the Empire knew about him."

"Why?"

"He's like me, he's force sensitive." I punch him lightly in the arm. "Don't you dare go after him, you understand?"

He shook his head. "I promise, if you promise not to run off and scare me again." He told me. His voice is loving, but I can tell he's serious. I nod.

"Okay." I say, but I'm not sure if it's a promise I can keep. Maybe if I turn him back to the light side, I can help the Alliance from the inside.

**Sorry it's so short, and it took awhile for this to be uploaded, I haven't had much time with tests at school.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just another Rebel?**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

I made a promise. I must keep my word. Oh, that's so hard with my family being so split up! It's driving me crazy. It's been at least three weeks since I promised my father I wouldn't scare him and run off again. And it's been at least two weeks and a half since we arrived back on the _Executer_. My thoughts often run on Obi-wan, Luke, James, and sometimes even Ryan, Leia and Han, but I try not. That just makes this promise harder, and harder, and harder. Certainly if I only "wandered-off" for a few hours he wouldn't mind, right? My quarters were now connected to Vader's through a doorway. Kind of useful sometimes, I suppose. If I just need some thinking time, he lets me use his meditation chambers. Well, that was after he actually taught me how to meditate properly. Not like I saw _that_ much of a difference. His way had more focusing yourself on the force, my way was just sitting and thinking about everything going on, which was what he did too, but he used his way at the same time. I guess I'm more adapt to his way though, because I need to get used to using my powers more. According to him, I need to train in some way, because we can't let the Emperor know of me for some reason. Right now, he's dealing with some slave thing. He _hates_ slavery. So I guess he's like freeing slaves or something like that. I wanted to come too, I hate slavery almost as much as he does, but he said no. He doesn't want to risk it. I'm only twelve and apparently that's dangerous near slavery infested places. So… I'm just sitting around. I think about my friends and brother once more. I really want to know what's going on with the Rebels at the time. Did they find a new base? Are they hurt? How's Luke's training going? And so on. At least I haven't sensed they're in danger or anything like that, so I guess they should be doing alright. Ugh, I _cannot_ sit around here all day! I am Nova Skywalker! I _will_ _not_ sit here all day! The door opens suddenly. I jump, surprised. No storm trooper. No… Just… a Kid? How'd he get here? Who was he? I knew by the skin, horns, and tattoos he was a Dathomirian. His skin was red, the tattoos black, and his eyes were yellow. He wore a black tunic and black pants.

"Are you Lady Nova?" He asked hesitantly.

"I am." I answer. "Who are you?"

"Zur. Lord Vader hired me as your body guard."

"Body guard? Since when? And you're practically my age."

"Lord Vader stopped by Dathormir recently and hired me."

I narrow my eyes. So I'm stuck with this kid? He's probably only thirteen! "Why did my dad just suddenly decide to get me a guard? I don't need one, I'm perfectly capable to keep an eye on myself."

"Either way you're stuck with me. It's my job to make sure you keep out of trouble."

"From what? Seriously, why is Vader so protective of me?"

"From Emperor Palpatine and his hands, as well as bounty hunters and such. He doesn't trust all his men you know, one of the troops here might just slip out you're his daughter and lots of mercenaries would love the chance of kidnapping someone related to him. Not everyone likes him, they just don't want to get killed."

I crossed my arms. Now I kind of want to go back to doing nothing without anyone with me. I don't need a body guard. Especially a kid. He should be with his parents or siblings for force sake.

The beginning of the rest of the day was so annoying. Then it got boring. I stood up and headed towards the door. My dad has a training room not too far down the hall that's off-limits to his troops and such but open to me. I could practice my techniques in there I suppose. Luke and Obi-wan had taught me a bit, and Vader had allowed me a training saber whenever I was in there. Zur followed me. I kept myself from grumbling about it. I guess it wouldn't be bad, in a place filled with storm troopers, to have someone has company, even a thirteen year old body guard. I open the doors to the training room and walked in. There were lots of supplies to train with. Remotes that would shoot small blasts at you that you're supposed to deflect with your lightsaber, and targets to practice shooting with different blasters, and so forth. Oh, there was also special droids dad has to help with training too. They were taller than me, and all had a lightsaber like thing to fight with. I suppose they're like assassin droids, but for training. PROXY droids? I think that was it. They were advanced holodroids, and advanced holotechnology. I didn't train with them though. They're a lot like protocol droids too. I look around. I find the training sabers quickly. I pick one up and wave it around in each hand, and decide on my right hand. Zur's watching curiously, but just leans against the wall. I pick up the second one, and toss it over to him.

"If you're really a body guard, show me what you can do." I challenge, grinning playfully.

He shifted it in his hands, glancing at me in surprise. "Am I allowed to use these?"

"Well, who said you couldn't?"

He laughed. "Well, when you put it like that."

I take him to the ring for dueling. We circle each other for a moment. I was surprised to find myself easily taken down by him more than once in a row. We kept it up for a while. Each time he knocked me over, or caught me in his impossibly strong grips. A few times he knocked my weapon out of my hands. By the tenth rematch we're both out of breath. Hopefully, him being as tired too, I could win this one. Of course, I've learned from the ten past times, that that is wishful thinking. I didn't notice, being I was very focused on the fight, that my father was back and watching us now. This time when Zur advanced on me, I quickly moved to the side and tripped him with my left foot, then held him down with my right.

"Finally." I pant. He chuckled in amusement. "You're not bad." I tell him, causing him to grin.

"Nice job, both of you." Vader said, catching us both on surprise.

Zur scrambled up. "Lord Vader." He said respectfully, bowing slightly.

"How… Long were you there?"

My father started laughing a little. "Not too long if you're worried." He said, with a slightly teasing sound to his voice. My checks go completely red. How many times did Zur beat me in the last few minutes?

"I would suggest getting some rest though." Father said suddenly. "You two've been at it for what I can guess a _long_ while."

I look at my watch. He's right. And I was very tired. Zur was just slightly better than me. But I can tell that was just pretend, he wanted to prove himself strong. _He already has_, I say silently, feeling slightly annoyed at him. Oh, well. I head back to my room. I soon change into night clothes, brush my teeth and hair, then slip into bed.

I woke up in a new place. Startled and confused I sat upright instantly. Where was I? Who brought me? I shake my head back and forth, then look around. The place is… Familiar. Of course! It's the _Falcon!_ How'd I get here?

"Hey kid, I think she's finally awake!" Han's voice came down

"Hey Nova!" James chirped.

"How-how did I get here?" I ask. "Someone pinch me real quick."

James grinned. "We brought you here."

"How? Vader, Zur, all the troops on the ship."

He pointed toward Luke. "Obi-wan taught him how to use Jedi mind tricks, we got passed all the storm troopers we bumped into."

"What about Vader? Surely he would've sensed you."

He shrugged. "Didn't notice."

Luke crossed his arms, and had an expression that said 'I-don't-know-about-that' all over it. "I think he let us take you."

I look at him. "That doesn't sound like Vader." I tell him. "He wasn't very happy when I ran off the first time, why would he let you take me?"

"Your worshipfulness thinks so he can find the base." Han called down.

"I'm agreeing with Leia." Luke told us.

James shrugged. "I don't care as long as I got Nova back."

I frown, thinking. _It just doesn't sound like Vader. And what about Zur? Surely he'd notice. Cameras, sensors, anything if he's my body guard. I really have a bad feeling about this. _

"Well, too bad for Vader, we're not going to the base." Han informed us.

I blink. "Where we going then?"

"We're gonna stop at an old friend's place for a while. Check for trackers and such. We hacked an Imperial ship to get on the _Executer_ but they might've found the Falcon while we were look'n for you."

"Who's this friend?" I ask.

"Lando Calrissian, old pal. Lives in Cloud City."

James' POV

I fell asleep eventually on the way to Bespin. I think Luke and Nova did too. I opened my eyes to see the barren landscape that can only be Tatooine. I look around. How'd I get here? I heard the sound of cheering and such in a large stadium nearby. Podraces. They were out-lawed years ago! I ran towards the stadium and sneak in, wanting to watch. I hear the announcer repeat 'Skywalker' many times and I listen intently. Skywalker? Like me and Nova? Or Luke. I think back to meeting Luke. His uncle said it was just a coincidence we shared the same last name and weren't related at all, but how do you explain the looks? The force-sensitivity? Frankly, I think Luke's uncle was hiding something about me and Nova. And what about Nova? She seems to be hiding a lot too. She's been asked a lot about her time in the Empire, but she never says much. I shake my head. Too many questions. Just watch the Podrace. I watch Skywalker win the race. His name is Anakin. Hmm… Anakin… Where have I heard that from before? I suddenly jerk awake, from being pushed off the bed.

"Hey!"

Nova grinned. "Hay's for horses." She told me.

I grumble and get up.

"We're here."

"Okay, was pushing me of the bed necessary?"

"You're a heavy sleeper."

Lando was nice. He seems to like Leia a lot, and Han and Luke aren't happy about that. I giggle and snicker every time I notice Lando with a sort of flirty voice. We have a nice quarters too, but I think somethings up. Something… Just doesn't smell right. I glance toward Nova. She was sitting by a window, muttering. The name 'Zur' came up a lot. I haven't asked yet, but I do wonder who _Zur_ is supposed to be. I think she said that name in the _Falcon_ too, when she asked how we got her off the _Executer_. She would often mumble about things a lot nowadays, but still the name 'Zur' kept popping up over and over again. Luke and Leia are a bit suspicious of this place too.

"Hey Nova, wanna explore a bit?" I ask in a hushed voice.

She turned her head from the window and nodded. She stood up, making her present outfit, a very pretty indigo dress sway a little. I've never seen Nova in a dress. Leia, I think, was the one who convinced her to where it. Her hair too, was more fancy than usual. She had hair a little past shoulder length, so she could still do ponytails and stuff, but this wasn't just a ponytail, this was a really _fancy_ braid. Again, I assume Leia got her to do it. We opened the door and walked around in the hall ways. We were out for a while. We avoided many workers, and if asked anything Nova would try using a mind trick. She was pretty good at it, but it was clearly slightly difficult for her to do. When it is was about dinner time, we headed back. Luke was dozing off in a chair, but Leia and Han were gone. So was Chewie and 3PO. Nova walked over to Luke and nudged him.

"Hey, rise and shine Luke."

"Huh? Oh hey, Nova, James." He said sleepily.

"Where's Han and the others?" I ask.

He shrugged. "Dinner? I dunno, I fell asleep a few hours ago."

"Noted." Nova replied.

Nova's POV

I woke the next morning from strange dreams. I was on a jungle planet. I swore I heard Obi-wan's voice somewhere in the wind, but couldn't catch it well enough to hear everything, if he was saying anything. I swore I picked up 'Dagobah' though. Wherever that is. I get out of bed and change from night clothes to a new outfit. I had a few choices… All of them were dresses. I grumble under my breath in annoyance. Seriously? I never wear dresses! I only wore one yesterday for Leia because she wanted to see 'how cute I looked in one'. I sigh, still annoyed and slip into a long black dress. I brushed my teeth, then my hair and walk into living room of our quarters. I figure James is asleep, but I see Luke sitting on a chair, turned to the window.

"Did Han and the others show up last night?" I ask.

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Huh. Maybe Han went to spend the night in the ship, you know how much he loves that thing."

Luke shook his head. "I dunno, maybe."

"You okay Luke?"

"I just… Something feels wrong."

I look out the window. I shrug at him. "I'm going to walk around a bit." I tell him. He nods.

"Be back before dark."

"Okay."

I walk out and go down the halls like yesterday. I decide to check the _Falcon_. No-one there. I frown. I walk around the ship and sigh. Where could they be? I then start walking about the gardens of the facility. It's a nice place, but Luke's right. Something just feels wrong. After I've been exploring the gardens for what seemed like forever, I hear a beeping behind me. I've been out a few hours. I turn to R2. I really enjoy the little astromech, no matter how feisty he can be. I smile.

"Hey R2."

He started a long stream of beeps and whistles. I listen hard. I know a little about understanding droids. I don't know all the beeps and whistles, but I understand a bit. I recognized 'trouble' and 'Imperials'.

"Imperials?" I repeat.

He made a beep that meant yes. I took off. Luke and Leia were right. But why would Vader would do this? What's he got to gain? What's he after. Then I freeze. Luke! He's after Luke! Palpatine must've pieced together who Luke is! I took off running again. I had to warn him. What if I got there too late? R2 followed me quickly. I ran through the halls, and paced in the lifts. Once I was on our floor I ran to our quarters. I open the doors to smack right into Luke, who looked pretty panicky.

"Luke!"

"Nova!"

"Thank goodness!" I gasp, panting, catching my breath.

"R2 saw the Imperials, I sent him after you." He told me. "I was worried they'd find you."

"I'm fine, I was worried about you. I know who the Imps are after, they know you're the one who blew up the _Death Star_. The Emperor must've found out your name too, that's why he sent Vader." I tell him quickly.

He looked confused at the last part.

"You're a _Skywalker_."

"So?"

I look for the right words. He'll freak though either way, if I tell him everything. I go over a few ways in my head, but none seemed right. Ugh, what would Obi-wan do!? I need to tell him. I manage to stammer the words; "Vader… Anakin…" and that was it before we heard the steps of storm troopers down the hall. Luke quickly covered my mouth and shut the door. We wait in silence. We both press against opposite ways. We hear the boots of the troopers on the other side of the door, loud and clear. It was silent for a moment. A very _eerie_ silence to be exact. We heard a trooper walk outside to our door. It was locked, so he used his blaster to open it. Luke activated his lightsaber in response. I press closer to the wall, praying not to be noticed. Luke deflected blasts quickly, and knocked down many troopers. We run out down the hall way.

"We have to find Han, Leia and Chewie." He told me. "If we split up we'll cover more ground." I look at him for a moment, unsure if that's the best idea. "R2." He said quickly, addressing the droid. "Keep an eye on Nova." He set off instantly in one direction, and R2 started in the other, leading me down the hall.

After going down multiple halls, force pushing many troopers away, we couldn't find Han, Chewie or Leia. I was getting tired. Me and R2 were walking down a new hallway, which was practically just like all the others we've passed through, when I bumped into him. I smacked right into Zur. We back up, and I grumble, annoyed at how many times I smack into people. I look up.

"Zur!" I gasp. "What're you doing here?"

"I came here for you of course, Lady Nova." He answered. "Lord Vader is after some other named Skywalker, and sent me to find you."

"I was used." I whisper to myself, getting slightly angry at my father. He let them take me away from his ship so he could set a trap.

"Lady Nova, I was sent here only to find you, we can go now." He told me.

R2 let out an angry series of beeps, consisting of things like 'not-taking-her-anywhere' and such. "Shush R2, it's okay, I know him." I tell the droid. He let out more angry pouts. I cross my arms. "R2! Stop being rude."

"I don't think your droid likes me." He said, clearly amused. "We must go, my Lady."

Must he always call me that? Seriously, I have a name. Nova. Can't he just call me Nova? "I'm not leaving until I see that my friends are okay."

He frowned. "I was assigned the task of being your body guard. I am your loyal servant, but I must obey Lord Vader as well. He assigned me to take you back to his shuttle."

I scowl. "I must know they are alright."

"Captain Solo, the Princess, and the Wookie? Oh and the protocol droid? They're fine, they managed to escape not too long ago, and Lord Vader only had a mild interest in them."

"Who's he here for then?"

"You and the Rebel who destroyed the _Death Star_, I think."

"Luke!?"

"He has no interest in harming the Rebel, only capture."

I give Zur a death glare.

He seemed to get it. "Okay, I'll contact Lord Vader and tell him you want to talk to him."

"No, I'll contact _Luke_ not Vader." I answered.

I took my comm, and called my brother.

"Nova?" Said a surprised voice.

"Yeah, you okay?"

"Yeah, have you found Han and the others?"

"A friend told me they're all okay." I tell him. "But don't confront Vader, understand? It's a trap."

He was silent for a moment. "Okay. Where are you?"

"Doesn't matter, Zur and R2 are with me."

"Who's Zur? Do you trust him?"

I look at the boy beside me. His yellow eyes were impatient but caring and soft with a purpose. "With my life." I inform Luke. Zur gave me a surprised look which turned to gratitude. "And I told you, R2's here."

"This… Sounds like a goodbye…" He said nervously.

"Not forever, Luke!"

"How long? Where are you going?"

"Not sure, depends on the driver."

He sighed. "Nova, don't want to lose you again. What about the Alliance?"

"I have other matters to attend to. You'll understand another day, Zur says we must go."

"Stay in contact?"

"I'll try."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, swear by the force."

"Alright."

We logged off.

"Come on." Zur said. "Umm… Does the droid come?"

"Does he come? Honestly Zur!"

R2 beeped again.

I chuckle. "Calm down, for goodness sake."

"Will Lord Vader be okay with that?"

"If not, he'll answer to R2's… Erm… Electric attitude." I grin at the droid. R2 was known for shocking people and other droids sometimes, especially when he thinks his friends were in danger.

Zur, R2, and I waited in Vader's shuttle for what felt like eternity. What made me want to go back to Vader? Family? My mission to turn him back to the light? Love? Sympathy? Probably all of that. Oh, and Zur. Zur's job is to be my body guard. If I'm not there, well, he doesn't have a job and will probably be dumped off somewhere. Maybe. I think Vader would probably give him something else to do. He's pretty good at weapons, oh and mechanics. Eventually, my dad came 'round. We were playing I spy.

"I spy something tall."

Zur and R2 turned. "Lord Vader." Zur said.

"Your turn Zur." I say, smiling.

R2 made a loud string of beeps.

"Calm down, R2 he's not gonna hurt anyone!" I shake my head at the feisty little droid.

"R2-D2?" Father said surprised.

"You two know each other?" I ask.

"'Course. He was a gift to me from your mother. He was my droid all through my Jedi years. How'd he get to you?"

"Belonged to Princess Leia, who gave him to Luke. He's with me right now because while we were in Lando's place, Luke wanted him to protect me."

"Amazing." Vader murmured. "Been awhile, R2, I guess."

R2 beeped an affirmative. He still seemed uneasy with the dark lord.

Zur looked around. "I spy something… Dirty blonde."

"Zur, you've used the before."

"I know, I'm running out of ideas, just guess."

"Me! You already said 'dirty blonde' before." I say, crossing my arms.

He grinned. "How 'bout 'Blue-eyed'?"

I roll my eyes.

"Where we go'n?"

"Back to the _Executer _I guess." Dad answered. "R2 staying?"

R2 beeped.

"Not going anywhere without you, apparently." He told me.

I smile.

"Okay, how 'bout this. I spy something _else_ blue-eyed."

"Dad."

"Okay… How 'bout…"

"You're really bad at this game."


	6. Requests anyone?

**I need **_**your**_** help!**

**I want to hear your ideas for the next chapter of Just Another Rebel?**

**What do you guys think should happen next?**

**And if you want me to put in some of your OCS just tell me. :p**


	7. Chapter 6

**Just another Rebel?**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Last thing I remember is being on Ilum. What was I doing there? Completing my lightsaber of course. My dad sent me, Zur, and Imperial Captain, Piett to Ilum so I could make my lightsaber. What happened while I was there? I remember being rather unhappy on the way, because Piett was with us. Hmm…. And Zur was fast asleep before we landed. And I can't forget the journey there on the parlous freezing ice world…

_Had we landed closer, I beat the trek there would be so much easier, but we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves, so instead I had Captain Piett land a good couple of miles away from the Temple. _

"_Thanks Captain, we'll take it from here." I tell him. "Stay close to the temple, we'll call if we need you."_

_Then Zur and I set off. Icy cold wind attempted to pull down my hood, as we walked in the waist deep snow. Or maybe it was waist deep for Zur, considering he had gotten a little taller than me, but for me it was to my stomach. I don't really know how we knew which way to go, as the snow storm was blocking my view, but something told me to keep going this way. There was a secret entrance to the Temple my father told me about, we'll be using that one. As we neared the Temple, I heard Zur call out my name._

"_You doing okay, My Lady?"_

"_I'm fine!" I call back. "We need to keep going, it can be too far now."_

"_Alright, but I won't be surprised if my feet are numb when we get to the caves!"_

"_Nice way to stay positive!" I shout over the wind, sarcastically._

_We finally reached to the… Erm… Hard part. I took out a cable from my utility belt._

_Zur threw his up to. "Hope you're a good climber."_

"_Ditto." I mutter. Pushing up with the force, I gripped onto the cable line, and climbed up the icy slope. "The entrance is just up here." I tell Zur, panting. "Oh, and I forgot to mention the Gorgodons."_

"_Gorgodons?"_

"_Yeah, whole nest of them in the secret entrance."_

"_Yay." Came his sarcastic reply._

Something's up, I can feel it. I have no absolute idea where I am, but I can sense something's wrong. I take a glance around. I'm in a small room – probably a prison cell now that I think about it – with a bed, a computer, and some other things. Crossing my arms, I walk over to the door.

"Hello!?" I call out, loudly as I can.

Nothing.

Hmm… Maybe I can remember what happened in the crystal caves…

"_I hate Gorgodons." Zur grumbled, as we found our way into another cave; this one filled with crystals all along the floor and shiny black walls._

"_Oh, that wasn't that bad." I reply._

_On the contrary, we both got scratched up pretty good. Or at least I did. Zur seems better off than me. He only had a long scar across his arm from one's claws, but it had stopped bleeding a few moments ago. My shoulder was still trickling with blood, and I was pretty sure my right elbow is either dislocated or broken. I can't see though, really with my coat. Zur turned to me, looking fairly worried._

"_We better get a move on before you get frost bite on your shoulder where the coat's ripped."_

"_I'm fine." I reply, shaking my head. "The making of a Jedi's Lightsaber takes time, and first we must find my crystals."_

"_There's thousands of them, how do you know which one is yours?"_

"_The force will guide me." I answered simply._

My shoulder still hurts. At least I didn't get frost bite. I tilt my head to look at it. I'm no longer wearing my coat. I wince. It doesn't look that good. I've lost a great deal of blood from that one. Now, I finally realize that my right arm is bandaged up and bending my elbow isn't gonna work. Yep, broken. My check hurt too, and I ran my finger along a long scratch mark from my chin to about eye length, next to my left eye. What happened when I did find my crystal?

_Careful not to slip on the ice covered floor, I look around. Now that I was thinking about it, I'm pretty sure dad is nuts. How can there be so many crystals and one be mine? When will the force tell me? I don't know how long 'til I faint from blood loss. I look at the walls around me. Upon them there were many writings; the history of Jedi before me that had came to find their Lightsaber Crystals. What were most of the writings about? Force-induced hallucinations many Jedi were known to succumb to while constructing their weapons? Yeah, that's it. My dad warned me that while making my Lightsaber, I may have to face my fears. I know what he means now. But who or what do I fear the most? Suddenly, I felt a lure somewhere. I turned from the writings, and walked down the cave, Zur right on my heels. There it was. An icy blue crystal, almost the exact same color as my eyes was sitting on the wall. Something in the force… Just pulled me towards it. This was my crystal. Reaching out with my left hand, as my right elbow was going practically numb, I took the crystal in my hand._

"_Is that it?" Zur asked, his breath forming small clouds._

_I nod._

"_Hey Nova…?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Is it me, or did it just get colder?"_

"_Huh?"_

_Yes, as a matter of fact it did feel colder. But when I looked at my watch, I don't see why it was, considering it was still day. I frown. Why was it getting colder if it isn't exactly getting late? Unless… My thoughts trailed off as we heard footsteps close to us._

"_Someone else is here." Zur whispered._

"_Maybe it's… Just a force hallucination?" I reply quietly, hopefully._

"_No… I don't think so, we both hear it, and we both sense it."_

_And there he was. Palpatine._

Palpatine! Terror made my blood turn ice cold. What happened to Zur? And Piett? Where's dad? Surely he would know that Palpatine found me. I sunk to the ground, putting my hand on my forehead. Why didn't we run? I don't remember what happened after that. I got back up on my feet, telling myself there's no reason to be afraid. No… There's plenty reason. I began to pace back and forth. Soon, I was just sitting on the bed. Just waiting for something to happen. Eventually, I heard footsteps just outside the door. I lifted my head. The door slid open. There he was. I gulped. Worst fear. Yes. So, I'm always telling dad that I'm not afraid of him… Those were… Erm… Lies. He's an old man, but don't let that fool you, he's a Sith Lord. He gave me a small smile, and silently I said _don't start playing innocent old man on me._

"Ah, little Nova, at least I can formally meet you."

"Cut it out, My Lord, you don't need to pretend to be nice on me." I reply.

He narrowed his yellow eyes, as if studying me carefully. "Mmm… When I saw your hair and eyes, I knew quickly you must be a Skywalker, but it was your force signature that truly revealed this to me." I was about to demand where Zur was, but he continued. "See, your dear mother wouldn't tell me where you were sent."

"My mother?"

He smiled again. "Yes, your mother, Padmé Amidala."

"Where is she?"

"Actually, she is in the cell right next door."

"Why are you holding her prisoner? She was a senator."

Palpatine seemed quite amused with the question. "Now, there is a very obvious answer to that, young Skywalker." He told me. "To find out about my apprentice's child of course, and here you are."

_Child. He only says the world 'child'. That means he doesn't know that I have siblings!_

"Now, I do have a question for you." He told me.

"Oh? And what would that be?" I ask politely, rather happy that he doesn't know I have three siblings; two brothers and a sister. Right under his nose!

"Where were you being hidden?"

"Hidden?" I echo. "I don't think I understand. Why would I have been hiding?"

He frowned at me. "Don't play innocent with me, young Skywalker." He growled. "That's not how this works."

"I really don't understand though." I tell him.

He glowered at me.

"I grew up in the Outer Rim." I said matter-of-factly. "I was frozen for seven years because I was born sick and the doctors didn't know how to heal me."

"Why didn't they just put you to sleep then?"

"Well I've always assumed maybe Old Ben, or a family member."

"Alright, here's another question, young Skywalker. You were on Ilum to receive a Lightsaber Crystal."

"Yes."

"Who gave the materials to _build_ a lightsaber?"

_Here we go._

"I won't tell you." I respond. "Where's Zur?"

"Your Dathormir friend?"

"Yes, him."

"Vanished just the other day."

"No, really."

He gave me another glare. "Yes, really. I don't see how he got past security, but he escaped just yesterday."

_How long was I out?_

"Three days, young Skywalker."

"You read my mind?"

"No, you have a strong mental block for someone for your age, but it was clear on your face."

"I'll… Take that as a compliment I guess." I mumble.

For being the man I was terrified of, this talk wasn't going too bad.

"Why did you imprison my mother just to find out about me? She must've been here for about nineteen years."

"I would prefer if you called me 'sir' or 'master' when asking questions, young one, and as I said, I wanted to know of my apprentice's child. It was obvious you'd be force sensitive and we couldn't let you get into the wrong hands, now could we?"

_Yeah, your hands? No wonder my mother wouldn't tell you about me._

"That doesn't mean you need to take her as a prisoner." I counter. "Sir." I added quickly.

"You seem to miss hear me, as my apprentice's child, you are quite powerful in the force, and thus I must ask once more, where you got the supplies to make a lightsaber."

I cross my arms stubbornly. "I found a hologram in an ancient city on Tython, that showed me what I needed, and I found the supplies myself."

He's not buying it.

"Listen, youngling, you were given the supplies by someone, and I want to know who."

"Then let me meet my mother."

He looked a little surprised as if to say; _that's all you want?_

"Well?"

He opened the door. "Very well, come with me, youngling."

"Why are you persistent to call me that?"

"It is what you are." He replied, opening the door next to mine.

Inside was beautiful middle-aged woman with dark chocolate hair and brown eyes. She lifted her head up when the door opened. Right when she saw me her eyes widened.

"Nova!" She ran over to me and flung her arms around me and held me close. I was told mom died, but here she was. Padmé looked a lot like Leia. The hair, the eyes. This_ is_ my mother. I never met her before, I barely remember her voice, but I know. I know this her.

"I'll give you 'til tonight, youngling, and remember your deal." Palpatine said, and left, the doors closing behind him.

"Deal?" Padmé repeated. "What deal, what did you make a deal with him about, Nova?"

"I wanted to see you."

She sighed. "Nova, what does he want from you?"

"He's just been asking questions really. He wants to know where I got the supplies to make a Lightsaber." I tell her quickly.

"Oh." She seemed to be lost in thought now. "You were making a Lightsaber?"

"Father said I have to have a method of defending myself other than force tricks."

"Your father?"

"I've been staying with him for the past while, least 'til a little before The Battle of Yavin."

She nodded, but looked a little distant, as if daydreaming or something. "He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No." I answer.

Mom looked at me again, then took notice of the scars I had from Ilum. "Oh, Nova, what happened?" She asked.

"Just the Gorgodons on Ilum." I answer.

She frowned at me, staring at the cut across the left side of my face, then at my bandaged arm, to my right shoulder; my worst wound. "Wish I had some medical supplies in here." She murmured.

"It's alright." I respond. "It stopped bleeding."

"Doesn't mean it's better, Nova, and it can easily be reopened and start bleeding again." She told me.

_If I have any more to bleed out, you mean,_ I said silently. I rested my head against her shoulder. I didn't care about any of my wounds right now, not when I'm finally in the arms of my mother whom I've never met since I was just a newborn infant. Suddenly we heard a large explosion.

"Goodness, what the stars was that?" Mom gasped in surprise.

"Sounded like a bomb of some sort." I answer.

Then the door was opened, and an old man with a brown cloak and hood stood right in front of us.

"Ben!"

"Master Kenobi!"

He smiled, taking off his hood. "Hurry, come with me, the Alliance is attempting a recuse mission for some of their men and I sensed you two were here."

Quickly, the two of us nodded and followed Old Ben out of our cell. There were many great holes in the walls of the prison, it was now that I realized we were on Corosaunt. Dang, the Alliance was getting bold! Ben pointed to the _Falcon_ which was flying next to a very large opening in the wall. Padmé laughed, smiling. I grin and wave at the bridge. Han lowered the boarding ramp – just a little – for us to jump on.

"Can't lower it all the way, jump, kid, come on!" He called.

"Mom, first." I say, turning to my mother. She blinked in surprise, looked like she was gonna protest then ran and jumped onto the ramp.

"Alright, you now, I'll be right behind you." Ben told me.

Suddenly, behind us I heard the activation of a lightsaber. We both turn around. _Palpatine._ I gulped. One thing hadn't changed within the idea of freedom from the sith lord's prison, it was the fear of the actual sith lord.

"Nova, jump, now!" Ben ordered urgently, activating his blue blade.

"Don't think so." Palpatine said before I could move a muscle.

I gasped, he had me in a force grip, choking me. I struggled, trying to breath. Ben raised his lightsaber. "Let her go, Palpatine." He hissed, but the sith only tightened his grip.

"B-Ben… Go…" I managed to let out. "He'll… Kill you… If you… Stay…" He didn't lower his weapon. He didn't move. "_Please_." I croaked out.

Palpatine gave him a cruel smile. He had no choice. He force-jumped to the _Falcon_, and Palpatine released me, letting me fall to the ground, trying to regain my breath. I lifted my head up, trembling. I sensed an argument in the _Falcon_. But there wasn't anything to do, Palpatine won, though many prisoners escaped, he still got what he wanted.

"I think," he said, smiling darkly at me. "We'll need to find a more… _Suitable_ container for you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Just another Rebel?**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

Nope, I won't allow it. _Never_. How could Obi-wan do that!? He let Palpatine win! That's my sister for force sake! And now he's saying not to run off and rescue her!? 'It's too dangerous, James'!? No! I won't ever, _ever, ever_ let that be. _Never!_

Alright, so where are we? The planet Iego. The planet was often though up as an old spacefarer's tale, but the planet is real alright and it's where we're basing for the time being. Thing is most people don't know where Iego is, considering it's not on any starcharts, which made it the perfect hide-out. Anyway, I'm not really happy about being here. I want to leave. _Now_. I need to find Nova. Mom says it's too dangerous too, but I don't care. Luke and Han have been rather quiet on the matter. I think Luke wants to rescue her too. Oh, right, mom. Apparently, all the similarities between, me my sister Nova, Luke, and Leia aren't coincidences. You know like birthdays and all that fun stuff? We're quadruplets. And our father is Vader. Yeah, I figured out that one on my own, but we were all gathered and told the truth not too long ago (we needed an explanation from mom). It wasn't too hard to realize he was our dad. I've seen holograms of him, I've seen him from a distance once or twice, but I've never met him. But I can see the reality. Ben (or Obi-wan, whatever he wants to be called) told me Nova _most likely_ knows he's our father. I think she does know this already, actually my bet is she's known since the _Death Star_. He looks a lot like Nova when I think about it. Mom showed us a picture of him as Anakin Skywalker (I don't see the difference, but Obi-wan said it was something to do with eyes of a sith). He has Nova's light brown goldish-blond hair, and the same blue eyes Nova, Luke, and I have. Leia seems to have taken completely to Padmé's looks. Same brown hair, same brown eyes. Mom says me and Luke look just like dad when he was younger. Ryan was a little upset about Nova being captured by Palpatine too. Obi-wan keeps telling us not to run off trying to save her from Palpatine. We'd be hurt or killed (or worse).

So, I sat silently outside over the edge of a cliff, staring off into the distance. Obi-wan and Luke were training, and mom was spending some time with Leia. I was left to be sit by myself, wishing I still had my sister. I guess you don't really know what you have until it's gone. Nova means more than anything to me right now. I have to admit we didn't _always_ get along, but for the most part we did, and now I miss her more than I can bare. _I'll find you, I swear. I'll go the edges of the Galaxy to find you, no matter what it takes to get you safe._ So, that's it. I'm not baking down this time. So when night came, I snuck away with Obi-wan's old droid, R-4, and hopped into an X-wing. R-4 beeped questionly.

"I'm gonna rescue Nova." I reply.

Another series of beeps.

"No, I'm not telling anyone where I'm going, they'd never let me go." I answer.

With that, I took off, or we I guess. The ride was mostly silent, expect for R-4's occasional beeps. Where am I headed? Corosaunt. Looking for clues. Well, that was my plan… I guess it's not gonna work. Flying in general silence in open space, I realized I was being followed. By a TIE fighter. _Just my luck. _ Worse, I realized a very large Imperial Stardestroyer was near. _Now _I see why they didn't want me to go. I spun my ship around and took a few shots at the enemy fighter. He shot back. I grinned as I did some crazy flying around him and kept shooting.

Vader's POV

The pilot's _crazy_. What the force does he think he's doing? And why is he alone? That doesn't make sense, he's in an X-Wing. He should have some back-up somewhere, but we don't see anyone by eye or on the scopes. I crossed my arms as I watched the dogfight.

"Get the tractor beam ready." I ordered one of the men.

"Yes, milord." He replied, saluting and ran off.

The X-Wing's pilot would be a Rebel. Most likely anyway. Why'd he be out here by himself? Unless he was on a solo-mission, but I don't see why the Alliance would risk any of their men like that. He must be doing something on his own accord. Using the force, I probed the pilot curiously. He's force sensitive! I found this even stranger. Using the force I realized that the pilot is only a young boy. I frowned. That didn't add up either. He may be a Jedi Padawan or something, I've heard that the Rebel Alliance has a few Jedi now. But he's not trained. When the X-Wing was caught I headed down to the hanger. He wasn't being very coorporative. When I existed the left I found him with a green-bladed lightsaber in hand keeping my soldiers back.

"Weapons down." I called to my men as I took out my lightsaber.

I studied the boy carefully. He was fairly tall, probably Nova's age; twelve, or maybe thirteen. He has blonde hair, much like mine when I was younger, and had blue eyes that's intensity matched even Nova's. He backed up slightly at the sight of me. I saw his eyes flicker. Fear? Maybe, but I wasn't so sure. He reminded me too much of Nova just by looking at him. He looked familiar… He was on the _Death Star_. Instead of a flight suit he was wearing a black tunic, cape, and boots. He looked almost just like me. I pushed the idea away.

"It is not very smart for a Rebel to fly alone in this parts." I remark.

No answer. He kept his lightsaber ready. I lifted my hand and it flew out of his grip into mine. I shifted it in my hand for a moment. It was a familiar feeling. Something about it made me think about my former master. Obi-wan. He was still alive because Nova wouldn't let me kill him. He may be training some force sensitives and this boy happens to be one of them.

"What is your name, Padawan?"

He blinked in surprise. "J-James." He answered. "I flew out by myself because I'm looking for my sister."

"I see," I murmured. "Very well, Padawan, come with me."

He opened his mouth, then shut it and stepped cautiously closer to me. I silently led him back to my own quarters. When we reached there, and the door closed, I began to wonder why being with this boy made me feel like I was with Nova again.

James shifted his feet and looked up at me, confused. "I won't give you any information on the Alliance and I have nothing of value."

I raised my eyebrows. Getting information on the Rebels was the last thing on my mind for some reason.

"I have no interest in that, Padawan." I tell him. "I want to know if you are acquainted with Nova Skywalker."

His eyes turned from puzzled to protective and furious. The change caught me quite off-guard. "What do you want with her?"

"She was captured by the Emperor." I answer. "I am trying to figure out where he'd keep her hidden."

Another confused look. "You… You care about her?"

"I would put my life on the line for her."

Nova's POV

Slightly dizzy, I woke up in a practically empty ray-shielded cell. My head really hurts. I touch the scar across my face, then looked at my shoulder. Still not very good. My elbow's still broken too. I look around. No windows as usual. I sat on the bed, and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes.

'_Father?' _I called out through the force.

'_Nova?'_

'_Present.'_

'_Nova, where are you? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?'_

I smiled a little.

'_I'm okay… I don't exactly know where I am. Not Corosaunt that's for sure, I'd sense if I was back there again.'_ I told him.

I really have no idea where I am. The place is _old_ that's for sure. Probably thousands and thousands of years old. I can see sand on the floor… So maybe a dessert world in the Outer Rim territories? Not Tatooine, that's for sure. I heard rapid footsteps. I hung by the shielded door, curious. Then he was there. My eyes widened.

"Zur!"

James' POV

The two of were in rather awkward silence for the next few moments. He just told me that he and Nova exchanged a few words telepathically. That _didn't_ make me feel better. He can reach her from here! I sat down, still rather unhappy at the turn of events.

"When we find her, she and I are going back to the Alliance." I grumbled, glaring at Vader.

"That should be her own choice." He snapped.

"She doesn't belong with a sith!" I retorted in reply. "She has family with the Alliance!"

"I'm family too." He answered. "I wish you'll accept that one day." He said more quietly.

I cross my arms. "You're sith."

"Look, James, you're my son, no matter what you view on this matter."

"Anakin Skywalker is my father. You're Darth Vader."

More silence. Suddenly Vader's comm beeped. I jumped at the sudden noise.

"Hello?"

"Lord Vader, Zur here."

"Zur? Where the force have you gone off to? I started wandering if Palpatine decided to kill you."

"I'm on… What's this place called again?" He asked someone.

"Korriban."

"You're on Korriban? How'd you get out there?"

"Captain Piett took me of course." He replied. "I found Lady Nova."

"Stop calling me that!" My sister's voice scolded.

"Nova? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered, sounding rather annoyed.

Vader let out a sigh. I give him a glare. He rolled his eyes and tossed me the comm.

"Nova?"

"JJ? What are you doing with dad?"

"Kind of flew too close to _The Executer_ in my X-Wing."

"Were you gonna do something stupid?"

"Maybe."

"Oy."

"Can't help it if I'm a Skywalker." I tell her.

"James can you tell dad to pick us up?"

"No ship?"

"Umm…. It… Got… Umm… Blown up."

A new voice. "Boba Fett decided to plant a bomb in there."

"Yes, Captain Piett, we know." Nova told the Imperial Officer.

"I'll tell him." I told her.

"Thanks, see ya in a bit."

I turned to Vader. I opened my mouth but he spoke before me.

"On it, come on."

"Yay." I mutter under my breath.

Nova's POV

I thought I saw Vader's shuttle… It wasn't his. It was Palpatine's. Zur saw it too.

"Not dad." I tell him.

"Palpatine?"

"Yeah."

"Want a lightsaber?"

"Yes!" I reply.

"I finished it, Palpatine left the crystal, I grabbed it when he wasn't looking."

He handed me a complete lightsaber. I noticed that it was double-bladed, meaning not just my crystal was in there, but a second as well. It can also be split apart. I split it in two, as my right elbow was still broken. I'd use reverse Shien grip – an unorthodox variation of Form V where the wielder would hold the Lightsaber blade in an almost backward position, exposing the front – for fighting, using my left hand only. I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna last long. I handed Zur the other blade. He seemed to be upset with himself for not remembering my broken elbow. Palpatine's ship land. Palpatine didn't walk out… Dad did!

"Dad!" I groaned. "I thought you were Palpatine! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I was hiding my force signature to make sure my Master wouldn't know I'm out here." He called, running to our side.

I deactivated my lightsaber, and Zur handed his half back. I put them back together and placed them on my utility belt, then glare at my father.

"Could've told me it was you."

"Sorry." He replied. Then his eyes shadowed, he noticed the wounds from Ilum. "Are you okay? What did that to you?"

"I'm fine, it was the Gorgodons."

My father frowned. "Alright, come on, let's go."

When we walked up the ship, I was grabbed by my brother in a bear hug. "James! Honestly!"

He let me go. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Are you okay?" He asked, then spotted my elbow. He opened his mouth, but I pushed him away and walked to the co-pilot seat. "No pestering me." I ordered.

Dad laughed and sat in the pilot's seat.

"Where we going?"

"Iego" My father answered.

"Iego? That place _exists_?"

"Yep!" James said as he found a set.

Zur looked pretty lost. "Iego?"

"Why we going there?" I questioned.

"That's where the Alliance is." Dad informed me.

I raise my eyebrows. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea…"

James coughed, "nope." He then made an innocent face at dad. "Anyway, dad says he wants to stay with the Alliance for a little. He won't spy if he knows what's good for him, and don't worry he's gonna go by Anakin while we're there to avoid any… Conflict with our friends."

"O-o-kay?"

My dad shrugged. "I really hate Palpatine right now, and I wanna help out with the Rebels anyway I can. But I also want to be with my family, and James won't let you stay on the _Executer_, though I'd say it's a good idea to stop there for your shoulder."

Piett tapped my good shoulder. "What about me?" He asked.

"I dunno. Do you wanna join the Alliance?"

He was silent for a moment as if thinking. "I'm loyal to Lord Vader." He announced. "If he is against the Emperor, I will stand with him."

"Zur?" I ask.

"I don't care about sides, I'm your body guard, remember?"

"Okay."

My father made a satisfied nod.

"Doesn't that mean you're betraying your master, though?" I questioned him.

"Yeah."

"Just asking." I grinned. "Can we go straight to Iego? I'm sure mom's noticed James' absence."

"Mom?" He echoed.

"Yeah."

"A foster mother?"

"No," my and I brother said at the same time.

"_Mom_ mom."

He turned to me, raising his eyebrows in shock and surprise. "But…"

"She didn't die."

"Palpatine said…"

"He told you we died too, didn't he?"

"Well yeah…"

"Okay then."

After a while we landed on Iego, where I spotted a _furious_ Padmé pacing back and forth by the landing pad. If I had cartoon vision, steam would be coming out of her ears. I _did not_ want to go outside for _that_. And nor did James it appeared.

"Hey, dad, you go out first." James stuttered.

He gave me a confused look.

"Just go." I told him.

He lowered the land ramp, and hopped down. I followed, then Zur, then Piett, then finally James. Padmé took no notice of her husband, or the Dathomirian, or the Imperial Captain, and stomped right up to James, glaring at him.

"What did Obi-wan say!?" She demanded. "What did I say!?"

"Not to go after Nova." He mumbled.

"And what happened?"

"I went after Nova…"

"Uh… Mom?" I ask, tapping her shoulder.

She spun around, still looking angry. Then she realized who I was. "Nova!" She gasped.

"No hugs please, I've had enough…" I grumble. I then pointed at dad. "He could use one."

Her eyes widened. "Ani?"

"Padmé, I… Umm…" He fumbled with words for a moment, and blinked a few times in surprise when mom tackle hugged him.

"Hey, kid, is that you?" Han's voice called from nearby.

I turn around, smiling. "Han! Luke!"

They both raced over here. "I can't believe it, kiddo! James vanished a day or so ago and I figured he'd gone after you."

Luke begun to laugh. "Obi-wan's gonna go into a fit when he finds James."

"Oh… Umm… Luke… This is…" I gestured to dad, whom was talking _very fast_ with mom, both looking very excited. "Umm… Our dad." I finished.

"Wait… V-v-v" He couldn't finish because I interrupted.

"Anakin."

"Anakin?" Obi-wan questioned, practically appearing out of nowhere in the shadows.

We all jumped, even my parents a few paces away. Leia was behind him with arms crossed. She clearly heard what I told Luke, and she _did not_ look happy.

After we got things cleared up with mom, Obi-wan, Luke, and Han, my father dragged me to the med-center. The doctor there cleaned up my shoulder, and placed my elbow in a proper sling, instead of it being covered by just bandages. As for the long cut from just above my chin to about my forehead… It was already just a scar. Hey, it looked a lot like my father's own scar, even though I assume that was from a lightsaber.

Anakin/Vader's POV

Nova fell asleep about five minutes ago. The doctor was doing one last check up on her shoulder, then told me – before realizing his patient was fast asleep – she was all set to go. I nod. He left the room without another word. I wondered silently if I should take Nova to her rooms. My daughter, Leia – whom did not like me staying at all – had shown me where they were so I could take her there after she was fixed up. I gathered up the twelve year old, careful not to wake her, and carried her to her rooms. It was about sun-down right now. I passed my former Master in the hall. He paused, and tagged along.

"Anakin." He whispered, noticing Nova was sleeping.

"Obi-wan." I murmured back, stopping, turning to him. "I… Umm…"

"I understand if you're angry at me in any way," Obi-wan told me. "I failed as your teacher to protect you from the dark side."

"Nothing can change what I have done to you, or the Jedi." I answer. "I hope you can forgive me for all that I have done."

He smiled. "Nova changed you."

"Yeah… I guess she did." I look at the small girl in my arms. My daughter. My little girl. All I could've asked for.

"How's she doing? I visited earlier. Is her shoulder alright? Her mother won't stop bugging me about it."

"Doctor let us go, right?"

He chuckled. "True. Alright, well I'm gonna check on Luke and James. I've been attempting to get their mediating skills up to date, but they're not exactly corporative."

I grin at him as reply and nod. "May the force be with you, Master. James is a _very_ stubborn young boy."

I found Nova's rooms, and opened the door. Gently, I placed her down on the bed, and tucked her in. I would've given everything, to have raised her from when she was just a tiny infant, but that's okay. I know things will be difficult the next few days, and the Emperor will be out for blood. My blood, my daughter's blood, and the Rebels just in general. But I'm with my family now, and that's what matters.

Palpatine's POV

_Fools_! They have fallen right for it! I chuckle darkly. My clone has led me right to where those pesky little Rebels are hiding and she doesn't even realize what she's doing. And now she has also revealed that Lord Vader has decided to betray me. Well, I can always get another apprentice, even more powerful. The clone has also made me aware that Vader did not just have a daughter, but had two, and two sons. Speaking of which… If only I could get little Nova to turn. She doesn't seem to be heading in that direction yet and I'm growing impatient. I then got a new idea. Perfect.

The Imperial Palace is a large place, built by the senate to house, me, my advisers, and the Imperial Guard, thus I had part in its creation. Quietly walking through the corridors I made my way to where I had my special little prisoner held. I clicked the button and the door slid open. Nova Skywalker was sitting on her bed in a meditating position. She opened her eyes and jumped right up when I walked in. Most of the time, when I visited, she gave me a cold stone glare, and that is exactly what I'm getting now. Like the last cell she was in, it was a small room, bed and all that, but the door would give her a shock if she even touched it.

"My little clone has done her job very well without even knowing it." I informed the Padawan with a cruel smile.

She did not answer.

"And it seems your Rebel friends are all based on Iego. Not a bad choice of place, really. It's not on any star maps."

Again, she stayed silent, but I could feel her anger rising.

"It's also come to my attention you have siblings."

Her control over her emotions were very impressive, but I knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up.

"And that Master Kenobi isn't dead."

She flexed her hands.

"Another thing that has caught my attention is that your foolish father decided to betray me." I told her.

She stopped flexing her hands. The girl seemed a little happier about this. Not the goal but all well.

"I will be informing my fleets where the Rebels are hiding soon."

She tensed.

"Maybe the _Executer_ and her fleet, that is our best after all."

She clutched her knuckles together. It was working.

"And the Jedi are all together, isn't that interesting. Master Kenobi, your father, and your brothers." I smile as I said this. "I feel like they're trying to make this all too simple."

"They're on a planet with settlements! Your fleets could kill innocent people!"

"They'd also be getting rid of the pest that the Rebel Scum are." I replied.

She fell silent, still clutching her knuckles together. Her anger practically filled the room.

"Now, I have to find out what to do with you," I narrowed my eyes. She tensed up again, and her anger was growing increasingly. Yes, she was a Skywalker alright. Very much like her father her control only goes so far. "I don't want to kill you, you know, youngling." I stated. "You're so much like Lord Vader. You could make a powerful sith if trained right."

"I'll never join you!" She spat in reply.

"We'll see."


End file.
